Fallen
by SecretKeeper2
Summary: *COMPLETED~!* An adventure back in time goes horribly wrong when the Goddess has some technical glitches, forcing Kel and her friends to stay back in the time when Alanna was a squire. K/J (for Jon!) A/G.... a happy ending- I think.... R/R
1. Jon

Well, everyone has heard of DAINE back in time. Wouldn't it be interesting to have KEL back in time? Oh yeah. PLEASE review this. (I get excited even if I've got only five reviews! ()  
  
This is set during Kel's SQUIRE years.  
  
"Yes. but there's a difference between someone who performs what's required, because it's duty, and one who does what's needed, because they believe in the crown. You should keep in mind that he probably wants you to be confused about him." Raoul shook his head. "He wasn't this complicated when we were pages. I guess you never know how people grow up."  
  
"What was it like then?" Asked Kel. "You, Lady Alanna, the king- it's hard to imagine you as pages or squires."  
  
Raoul grinned. "Like puppies in a basket," he said. "All paws and tails." He talked as they sewed, telling her about the stories of his past. Finishing a story about a bully who had beaten a page called Alan, until the day that the disguised Alanna had beaten him, Raoul shook his head. "The only smart thing he ever did was leave after that. He'd never have passed his Ordeal. I'm afraid Squire Joren won't either."  
  
Kel shook her head wearily.  
  
"Wouldn't it be interesting to see 'Alan'?" She mused.  
  
"Wish granted."  
  
Kel turned around quickly. Then she gasped. It was the Great Mother Goddess!  
  
"Your."  
  
"No need." She put her hand up gracefully, making Kel feel like a rigid piece of wood. "I'm afraid I haven't looked into you enough, little one. This is the least I can do for you."  
  
Kel thought for a moment. But. wouldn't it be dangerous? Kel might KILL someone, which might demolish an entire family line.  
  
The Goddess had apparently read her mind. Her lips formed a smile. "You don't need to worry. You'll go in disguise of as the Shang. Sparrow?"  
  
"Shang Sparrow." Kel echoed, slightly disappointed. She was hoping for a higher status. A sparrow in the Shang order was considered one of the lowest degrees. Even a CAT would be better.  
  
"Fear not, I could even change your appearance, my daughter, if all goes wrong."  
  
Kell nodded resolutely. After all, what would be the harm?  
  
With a wave of her hand, the Goddess transported her to Corus, at the time of Alanna during her squire years.  
  
Jonathan was wearing a grin as he knocked on Alanna's door. This would be news that she would love.  
  
"Who is it?" Alanna asked, her rough, boyish voice panting.  
  
"It's your knight master, squire."  
  
"Oh. Jon." The lock clicked open.  
  
Alanna was holding a sword, dressed in her practice clothes. She was flushed and sweating. "What happened? Why are you here?"  
  
She let him in, and then closed the door behind her. She looked at his expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"A. Sparrow. from the Shang order has come to the Palace." Jon said, expressionless. Waiting to see how she'd react.  
  
"REALLY!" Alanna flung down her sword, nearly beheading Faithful, who just jumped out of the way.  
  
REALLY! The cat scolded. You could've killed me!  
  
Jon grinned. It was times like these when one could ALMOST think that 'Alan' was really a girl.  
  
"What is her name? Will she be able to teach me?" Alanna gasped, breathless from excitement.  
  
"Well. I've made some preparations, she said she'd look into it."  
  
Alanna flung her arms around Jonathan, hugging him happily. "I can't thank you enough! When will I be able to meet her?"  
  
Jon returned her hug, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You could meet her now, I suspect."  
  
Just then, Gary knocked on the door.  
  
The two sprang apart guiltily. Alanna, her face a flaming shade of red, opened the door, just as Jonathan eased into his room, shutting the connecting door firmly.  
  
"Alan! Did you hear the news?"  
  
"What news?" Alanna played dumb.  
  
"A Shang Sparrow has come to the court! She's very tall, about a head taller than you." Then, a sly look passed over Gary's face. "By Mithros, is she pretty! Alex just had her to a duel."  
  
"Alex won, right?"  
  
"No, it dragged on for so long that Father called it to a close."  
  
Alanna shook her head. This new Sparrow was certainly very powerful. Alex was one of the best fencers in the court.  
  
"What is going on?" Jonathan poked his head through the adjoining door.  
  
"The Sparrow."  
  
"Oh, her."  
  
Gary looked at Jon suspiciously. "What is wrong with you these days? Who are you with? You've dumped Delia, but everyone thinks you're with a new girl."  
  
Alanna looked away, pretending to be interested in a knot that Faithful had in his fur.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Grinned Jonathan. "Fine. I am with a new woman."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"All I'll say is she's 10 times more intriguing than any woman in the Court." Jon gave a grin. "So, what did this Sparrow say?"  
  
"She said she wanted to meet Alan. In fact. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that she knew you."  
  
A cold lump of ice slid down Alanna's spine. "Knew me?"  
  
"She stumbled over your name so many times. I think she thought your name was longer or something."  
  
Jon and Alanna exchanged looks.  
  
Who is the 'Sparrow'? Alanna wondered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was flattering to have so much male attention.  
  
Kel accepted her third tea from a squire called Douglass. She checked her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She looked the same, but her features were more pronounced. Her hair was bouncier and had more volume. Her cheekbones more defined. She had her own hazel dreamy eyes, framed with long, dark lashes. She knew by the weight that she had ear bobs on her ears. She had a better figure than she had in real life. More curves, but yet enough muscle so she looked like a female warrior.  
  
Just then 4 people walked into the room.  
  
Everyone fell respectfully silent.  
  
A handsome, tall, black haired knight with sapphire eyes, long lashes and a muscular build led the way. Followed by a taller knight with mouse brown hair and mud like eyes.  
  
An even taller man came. Raoul! Kel recognised her knight master instantly, although he was. different. Younger.  
  
The final boy. Kel's breath caught. Amethyst eyes looked at her. The red hair was immediately recognisable.  
  
It was Alanna!  
  
Prince Jonathan and Duke Gareth the elder's son, Gareth the younger, she had met already. It was amazing how different they were.  
  
Raoul had been correct.  
  
"Your highness." Kel dipped into a curtsy.  
  
"This is Alan of Trebond." Jonathan pushed his squire forward.  
  
"Alan-" Kel just stopped herself from saying the extra syllable. "What a honour to meet you. You must be a very talented fencer."  
  
"As must you. Not many people can beat Sir Alex in fencing." The purple eyes were cold.  
  
Kel mustered a laugh. "Beat? my- lord. that would be the wrong term to use, I did not beat Sir Alexander. We had not yet finished the duel."  
  
How infuriating! Kel scolded herself. Every time she made LADY Alanna as LORD Alanna, she would hitch a breath.  
  
"Have we met, before. ah."  
  
"Keladry."  
  
"Keladry?" Alanna looked at her oddly.  
  
Kel caught herself just as she lowered her head in a nod. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, Keladry."  
  
Suddenly, Kel recognised the look in Alanna's eyes. It was suspicion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK. Guys, PLEASE REVIEW. There isn't much point in writing a story if there is no one to read it, so write anything. Something.  
  
Even a critical comment!!!!!:) 


	2. George

OK. That was the world's WORST first chapter. I don't know why I bother.  
  
Alanna wore a soft black cloak that had a heavy hood.  
  
Inside the Dancing Dove, it was smoky and filled with laughter. George sat on his high backed chair. His eyes lit up when he saw her.  
  
"George, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Whatever ye say, lass." George said, rising from his throne, leading her to his rooms.  
  
"George-"  
  
"Tis' 'bout that new Shang 'Sparrow', right?"  
  
"How did you know?" Alanna demanded, "wait, don't tell me. I know."  
  
"Well, lass, she's beaten Alex, she isn't lying 'bout that she's a Shang then." George stared at her. "How would she, a simple Shang, know about you?"  
  
"Shangs are not simple, George."  
  
"She has no Gift. There has been confirmation of that."  
  
"There has?"  
  
"The lass has absolutely no magic whatsoever," George eyed her. "Unless."  
  
"She may be a vessel for the Duke."  
  
George smiled at her. "As much as I hate to say this. talk to Jon. It may help." He looked at her with those eyes.  
  
Alanna shivered, looking away. It was enough to have JON looking at her like that, but George.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, this is going to be an A/G novel, and a K/J as well. (NOT JOREN) 


	3. Training

OK. I am in a study period for Geography right now. so if this story seems rush, don't blame me.  
  
ALSO: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! (Besides, imagine if I did. I'd be broke)  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"You horrible beast." Muttered Kel, as she tried to mount the horse for the 10th time.  
  
The horse, Fireseye, bucked her off.  
  
Kel blinked back tears. Fighting the urge to hit the horse and cry. She was certain if the horse had a face, it would be smirking like Joren.  
  
It was so hard without Daine! Kel thought wistfully. If Daine were here, a few words would silence the temperamental stallion so she could actually ride.  
  
"Having trouble?" A new voice asked.  
  
Kel turned. It was the Prince. "No." She said shortly. She resumed her Yamani stone expression.  
  
In her opinion, Jonathan was now an arrogant, stuck-up jerk. Somehow, he had changed when he got older, into a confusing, less arrogant person.  
  
She had seen him at night, flirting with all the ladies as if he was the Gods gift to women.  
  
She tried to mount the horse again, but the horse reared up and she slid off. Again.  
  
"You're having trouble, all right." There was laughter in the Prince's voice. "Do you want help?"  
  
"I'll live." Kel replied, leading the horse away to the groomsman, Stefan. "Can I change horses?"  
  
"What's wrong with ol' Fireseye?"  
  
"Nothing, if you don't want to ride."  
  
Stefan turned to the horse. "Have you bin misbehaving now, laddie?" He asked gently.  
  
The horse nickered.  
  
"He says ye are strange. He says ye are. unnatural."  
  
"What is that meant to mean?" Kel demanded, trying to be as patient as possible.  
  
"Eerie, mistress. Odd."  
  
Kel ground her teeth. "I suppose the horse never had Shangs ride on him, then."  
  
"All Shangs like Fireseye." He eyed Kel thoughtfully. "Ye can mount him now. He says he'll behave."  
  
Kel eyed the horse warily, and then tried to mount him.  
  
This time, Fireseye didn't buck. He just walked placidly out of the stable.  
  
Jonathan looked after her. Eerie. Odd.  
  
"What do you mean, Stefan?" He asked.  
  
"The horse says there is something wrong with that one. She's hiding somethin' odd." Stefan chewed on a straw. "They don't like odd lasses, especially ones like her that are surrounded with magic."  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"She's surrounded by it. Fireseye said that she's god-sent."  
  
"God-sent?" Jonathan was bewildered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"-And then you fall like this." Kel demonstrated, slapping the ground hard.  
  
Alanna nodded. She had studied a fall like that in her first year of being a page, except the Yamani way was more graceful.  
  
"Try it yourself."  
  
Alanna fell, slapping the ground hard.  
  
"Do it with slightly more elbow bend, that way it will absorb the impact more, so it ouches less." Kel advised.  
  
Secretly, Kel was elated. To think that the LIONESS was learning from her.  
  
Alanna practised the fall again. "That's good." Kel congratulated. "This time, you do it with a twist- like this."  
  
As Kel demonstrated, Alanna's mind wandered off. Who was this Sparrow? What did she want?"  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Alanna fell. At the last minute, she remembered she was meant to twist. "Ouch!"  
  
"More twist. Turn your body. Start twisting as you fall."  
  
Alanna looked at her resentfully, but obeyed.  
  
"That's very good. Let's stop here, you look puffed, milord." Kel smiled. SHE DIDN'T STUMBLE! "Tomorrow we start with the glaive."  
  
She helped Alanna up. "A hot bath would help ease the pain." She advised.  
  
"I bet it would." Alanna muttered, wincing.  
  
Jonathan rushed to help her. "I can manage on my own." She gasped.  
  
Looking back at the Sparrow, she scowled.  
  
She wasn't even tired!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kel sat silently all through dinner, wearing her Yamani Lump expression, trying not to cry.  
  
Alanna hated her! She had seen the resentment on the Lioness's face as she walked off with Prince Jonathan.  
  
Not only resentment. Suspicion, anger, envy.  
  
"Are you all right?" Her dinner partner, Alanna's friend Sir Alex asked her.  
  
"I'm all right." She replied softly, managing to swallow the sautéed vegetables.  
  
"Palace life boring you?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Do you want to meet some of my friends? We have a lot to do, we could use some help. You are terrific with the sword, you know."  
  
"Sure, thanks." Kel managed a blank smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna got placed to serving near the Sparrow.  
  
Kel was wearing a blank, mask-like expression on her face. Alex, who was seated next to her, was talking about something.  
  
She strained to hear some of the conversation. "Meet. friends. help. terrific. sword." She heard choppy little bits of the conversation.  
  
It was enough to know what Alex was asking for.  
  
He wanted Kel to meet Duke Roger.  
  
Alanna bit back a gasp. Kel's terrific arms skills, added to Duke Roger's magic.  
  
It would be horrendous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry, have to go now.  
  
Please, review!  
  
P.S Is my story really that bad? Someone reviewed that it could cause nightmares.  
  
Review anyway.  
  
Thanx! 


	4. FIRE!

Thanks 2 all my reviewers! I really appreciate da reviews.  
  
Vilranda- Thanx! I'm thinking of writing more too.  
  
Forget-me-not- This is going to be an A/G fanfic (I'm putting Kel with Jon)  
  
Nat- Get over him completely! (L.O.L) Thanx 4 reviewing, Nat.  
  
Magix Pawn- I like your story too! Lady Ribynn rox!  
  
Lady Katharine Heartspark - That's so nice of you to say that!  
  
Lady-Atalanta- That's pretty reassuring. Thanx! That will be pretty helpful!  
  
Valencia22- Thanx!  
  
~@*@*~*@*@*~*@**@*~*@**@*~*@**@~*@***@*~*@**@*~*@*  
  
OK. Back to the story. I am meant 2 B doing my Geo, English and PD assignment now, but anyway.  
  
*  
  
"Alex asked her to meet Duke Roger." Alanna told George sombrely, nervously tapping her fingers on her glass of ale.  
  
"What did she say?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was too far away." Alanna sighed. "There must be some way that we can turn her around from this. is there, George?"  
  
"I have no idea, lass." He said worriedly, "we can only hope that she knows how bad th' Duke is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later, back in her own room, Kel flopped down on her bed. Exhausted.  
  
The tears that had been threatening to leak out all day went into an overflow, wetting the linen bed spread.  
  
It was turning out horribly. Everything was going wrong. Alanna hated her. That was the main thing.  
  
Also, she couldn't believe how much she missed everyone. Images of Neal, Lalsa, Dom and the Raoul that she had known filtered into her mind. She even thought of the griffin.  
  
Trying to take her mind off all her worries, she picked up the glaive and gave it a few experiment swings. After all, she was teaching Alanna the glaive tomorrow. Very soon, she was hot and sweaty. Tears forgotten.  
  
All she knew was of the glaive.  
  
It twirled, slicing the air effortlessly. Kel went through all the stances one by one.  
  
Suddenly, a thought came into her mind.  
  
Kel's concentration broke. The glaive dropped, narrowly missing slicing off her feet.  
  
Sir Alex's invitation!  
  
Her mind scrambled to remember what he had said. What did he say?  
  
Something about meeting his friends.  
  
Kel frowned. Why was wrong with that?  
  
She couldn't remember.  
  
Lifting up the glaive, she smiled. Meeting some more people, making new friends.... Maybe it would erase some of her hurt and worries about Alanna.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what have you done this time, Alex?" Duke Roger asked, smiling coldly.  
  
"I've got the new Shang Sparrow for you." Alex said, a victorious smirk on his lips.  
  
"Indeed? How is this Sparrow-" this was said in a very sarcastic tone, "going to help me?"  
  
"I'll leave it to your imagination." Alex said, hands balled in fists, "I am sure she'll provide something more than amusement."  
  
"Meaning?" Duke Roger said sardonically, playing with his sorcerers' rod. "She is better at you, isn't she?"  
  
"If you say so, what I am thinking, is she can take care of Alan. Provided that she WANTS to kill him, you know what I'm thinking, right?"  
  
Duke Roger nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I do. In fact. I think your little plan may work..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kel's gone out." Reported Raoul, "funny, she forgot that she was meant to teach you how to use the glaive today."  
  
"Funny." Alanna echoed, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Just then, she felt something.  
  
Jonathan jumped, Gary's eyes widened. Raoul, however, felt nothing, as he had no gift.  
  
"What was that?" Alanna gasped, she clutched onto her ember stone. Sure enough, there was a faint, orange glow in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the world's suckiest chapter! Sorry :( I got a terminal case of writer's block.  
  
Oh yeah. REVIEW! I totally appreciate it!!!!!!  
  
Wev. 


	5. The explosion

Wow! Thanx for the reviews, guys!  
  
OK. I did do this chapter before, but somehow the floppy disk I saved it on went missing. so I have to do it again :( Anyhow.  
  
Well, back 2da story then. Enjoy. (I'm not updating until I get 40 reviews!)  
  
+~+~+~+~+~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++  
  
Kel's head felt dizzy.  
  
Somehow, she couldn't look away from the eyes of Sir Alex's friend.  
  
"This is Duke Roger, Keladry." Alex's voice sounded strangely cold.  
  
Kel's heart constricted. Suddenly, the fog she was in seemed to lift. How could she have not pieced it up before?  
  
Duke Roger of Contè's squire was Alexander of Tirragen. Sir Alex. Alex.  
  
Tirragen had been a major supporter of Duke Roger's rebellion, which had killed many people and had Tortall in famine for years.  
  
She swore. How could she have forgotten? Alex was probably the main ringleader for Duke Roger!  
  
She tried to give a kick, but the invisible bonds that held her eyes gripped her whole body. She couldn't move, speak, and do anything at all.  
  
She could only watch as Duke Roger began to shout an incantation of revealing and imprisonment.  
  
Watch as the air around her swelled in spreading, orange waves of magic.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"By Mithros!" Choked out Gary, "what on-"  
  
Then came the shattering explosion.  
  
The earth shuddered. Sounds of retching filled the air. Jonathan, judging from Raoul's voice, had fainted.  
  
Alanna herself felt nauseous. Too woozy to grin as her manly knight master fainted.  
  
Just as she herself was about to throw up, she realized that Faithful was at her feet.  
  
STOP! Faithful screeched. Don't.  
  
Alanna stopped just in time. Faithful would definitely not appreciate it if she retched on him.  
  
Thankyou. He said primly. By the way, you look in a better shape than the rest of them. you better look at Jonathan. But. I wouldn't lean so close if I were you, people will talk, you know.  
  
She growled, attempting to kick Faithful, but managed to fall down instead. A jolt shuddered up her spine.  
  
"Alan! Are you all right?" Raoul asked, lifting her up. "Jon needs some help. He can't wake up."  
  
This is Roger's work. Faithful interjected. He's trying to probe into Keladry.  
  
"Why?" Demanded Alanna.  
  
"Lets go then." Raoul said, helping Alanna across just as Faithful was going to reply.  
  
Alanna started to protest, but relax. She'd ask him later. Now, there was Jon to deal with.  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|* |*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
She felt herself slump back just as the explosion occurred. It was too late.  
  
She was going to die. The irony of it! Dying before you were even born. Kel laughed, but all it did was make her head ache more as she slid into the welcoming grey mist.  
  
"I have to erase her memory." She heard someone say. "She's got a barrier around her. Just like Alan. As if she was god sent."  
  
"God sent? That is ridiculous. like Alan. Surely you can-"  
  
"No, I can't." The person's voice was clipped and impatient. "Just carry her to her room and then I'll erase her memory."  
  
Kel felt herself being lifted up, but she couldn't see anything. Everything seemed to be covered with a thick, grey blanket.  
  
Finally, she was lain down.  
  
The man- Roger- whispered a word, suddenly orange fire filled Kel's head. At first, it felt pleasantly warm, like a bath. Then it felt hot. Boiling hot. Burning her brain like no fire she had ever felt before.  
  
Pain.  
  
That was the only word that she knew.  
  
Faintly, she could hear Roger, "help me!"  
  
"How?" Alex demanded.  
  
"Pull me away, you idiot!"  
  
"But. ARGGGGGGHHHHHH."  
  
Alex's scream was the last thing that Kel heard, before she slipped into a heady oblivion.  
  
@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#  
  
Alanna sent a bolt of purple fire straight to Jon's heart, pressing two fingers against his pulse, finding a response.  
  
"He's alive." Alanna choked out, forcing herself to move away.  
  
Finally. You've learnt control. Faithful said approvingly. Your face is flaming red, though.  
  
Just as Alanna's foot made contact, Faithful ran away. So much for appreciation! She heard him yowl as he took off.  
  
She placed her head in her hands. Fighting back laughter. "So, how do you feel?" She managed, looking at Jon.  
  
"Goddess. There are drums pounding in my head." Jon said, grinning weakly.  
  
"How about you?" Alanna asked Gary, who had finally roused.  
  
"Worse. I feel like there's chain mail dropping on my head. Tonnes of it!"  
  
They all laughed. A bolt of pain jumped up Alanna's temples. She groaned. Clutching her head. "Ouch!"  
  
"Some one better go and fetch the Sparrow." Jon said, standing up, "I'll do it, I need something to clear my head."  
  
(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*))*)*)*)*)*)*)*)(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)(*(*()*)*)*( *(*()*)  
  
Kel woke up.  
  
It was funny, how silent it was. She sighed, propping against the backboard, listening for Jump's bark.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
Not even the sparrows cheep. Even the griffin.  
  
Kel bolted from the bed. Where was the griffin! His cage, his utensils. HE WAS MISSING!  
  
In fact. Kel looked around her.  
  
Where was she? This was not her room. There was only one door, instead of two.  
  
She pressed her ear against the wall. Raoul wasn't there.  
  
Kel frowned. But hadn't Raoul just gone into his room? How could he be just gone? Where was the sewing gone?  
  
After a thorough examination, Kel came up with a result. THIS WAS NOT HER ROOM.  
  
The only thing that belonged to her was her glaive, which hung on a hook. The rest of the clothes.  
  
She picked a scooped neck dress with long flowing sleeves from a trunk, wincing. Her Raven Armoury stuff from her secret benefactor was missing. None of her clothes were there.  
  
"Very funny, Neal." Kel said wryly, putting her hands on her hips. "You can come out now."  
  
No one came.  
  
Kel frowned, and then crept to the closet, flinging open the door. "Caught- " She was stopped in mid sentence.  
  
There was nothing there, apart from a few formal gowns, with narrow bodices, full skirts and long, flowing sleeves.  
  
There was also a mirror in the closet.  
  
Kel saw the girl that looked back at her, gaping.  
  
The girl that looked back was pretty, slim, with a slightly muscly build, emphasising panther like grace.  
  
Kel reached up, expecting to touch her short, cropped mouse brown locks. Instead, her fingers met with a shiny, sleek waist length braid.  
  
She backed away from the mirror. What was going on?  
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door.  
  
Kel stomped to the door angrily, flinging it open. "Alright. What is going on?"  
  
The shocked face of a sapphire-eyed stranger looked back at her. "Keladry- Sparrow, are you all right?"  
  
"No, I am not." Kel huffed. "Where is Neal? Or is it Owen or Cleon? Where are they?" She demanded.  
  
"Sparrow."  
  
"Tell them I am seriously going to pummel them. I swear by the Goddess."  
  
"Sparrow, you told Squire Alan that you were going to teach him the glaive. Surely you haven't forgotten?"  
  
"First of all, I am not a 'Sparrow'. Who is Squire Alan?"  
  
"Alan of Trebond." The boy gave her a puzzled look.  
  
Kel gaped. "LADY Alanna?"  
  
The boy jumped, then motioned for her to quiet down. "Shh! You don't want the whole palace to know!"  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. "This is a really bad joke. It was funny at first, but it's gone too far. Get Neal here. At ONCE."  
  
"Neal? Who's Neal?"  
  
"You know very well who Neal is." Kel said, annoyed. "Who are you?"  
  
"Prince Jonathan, of Contè."  
  
The words echoed around her head, settling in her stomach like a heavy weight of lead.  
  
There was no Prince Jonathans in the palace. Only a.  
  
+*~+*~+*~+*~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*+*~+*~+*~+~*~+~*~++~  
  
{.__.} This is turning out to be a very weird story. ARGGGHHHH!  
  
Please review :) :) *smile*  
  
Wev (.__.) (.^^.) (Look at it upside down :) 


	6. What Alanna didn't know

Thanx so much 4 da reviews!  
  
Ohmigod. I should be updating this, shouldn't 1?????  
  
Please review, people! :)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Kel shut her eyes. NONONOONONONOONOONO.  
  
"Who is the king now?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"The King? Roald." Jon replied, looking a bit confused. "Why, who did you think was king?"  
  
Kel shook her head.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Keladry of Midelan."  
  
Jon's brow furrowed. "Midelan?" His eyes bugged. "That is impossible! Midelan was only formed. there's no Keladry in the Midelan family."  
  
Kel shrugged.  
  
"Why are you here?" He demanded.  
  
"I'm training as a knight."  
  
"Whose your knight master?"  
  
"Raoul, of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak."  
  
Jon looked like as if someone had hit him with a particularly hard lance. "Raoul?" He whispered. "How old is he?"  
  
"About 40 or so." Kel replied cheerfully. "Now, if you will excuse me."  
  
"I'm afraid not. How did you know Alanna?"  
  
"She's the King's Champion." Kel said shortly, eyeing the door. She had to find Neal. Fantasies of her chopping of his head and beating him up wandered in her mind.  
  
"Alanna is the King's Champion?" He wore a strange expression. "Who. is she married to?"  
  
"Baron George of Pirate's Swoop."  
  
He faltered. She bolted, immediately lunging out of the door and running to the practice courts.  
  
"Wait!" Jon called.  
  
Kel didn't wait, she ran and ran down the flights of stairs, through the halls.  
  
"Neal!!!!" She hollered.  
  
"Sparrow! You're late." A red headed, purple eyes boy said, mouth set.  
  
"Where. is. Neal?" She panted.  
  
"Neal? There is no Neal?" The boy turned to his friends. "Do you know any Neal?"  
  
The other people shook their heads.  
  
"You told me you were going to teach me the glaive today." The boy said, smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jon raced up. "Alan! Back up! Don't speak to her!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do as I say!"  
  
They obeyed, confused.  
  
"Lady Keladry has gone a little bit... crazy." Jon explained. "Alan, come with me."  
  
Kel kept ducking her head, trying to see Alanna. "Is that Alanna?" She whispered to Jon.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"What is she talking about?" Alanna asked, frowning.  
  
"We need to find an empty room." Jon muttered, flinging open some doors.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You and Lady Keladry have much to talk about."  
  
"LADY Keladry?"  
  
"Yes. Lady."  
  
"She's not a Shang?" Alanna asked, bewildered. "But."  
  
"I don't know. Are you a Shang?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You lied?" Alanna said incredulously.  
  
"I didn't say a thing in the first place." Kel said, glaring.  
  
"OK." Jon dragged the two in the room and shut the door. Then he warded the room so no one could listen to them.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"What of?"  
  
Jon gave her a death glare. "Lady Keladry here says she's a Midelan, Raoul is her knight master and you are the King's Champion, married to George!"  
  
Alanna paled. "What?"  
  
"She knows that you're a girl, right?"  
  
"Right." Alanna cast a sullen look at Keladry.  
  
Just then, the door was flung open.  
  
Jonathan whirled around. "What.?  
  
It was George.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was just the world's quickest update. but!!!!!!  
  
Thanx people 4 reviewing!  
  
:):) 


	7. George again

OK. This is going to be pretty rushed.  
  
Thanx 4 reviewing, people!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@**@***@**@***@**@**@**@**@**  
  
"George?" Alanna leapt up, "what are you doing?" she demanded, scowling at him.  
  
George wore his monk's robes. He was grinning mischievously at her, "Surprise?"  
  
"Hardly." Alanna said dryly.  
  
George's grin faded as he saw Kel. "I heard th' Duke roped her into his rooms and then some crash happened."  
  
Jon nodded, "she seems to think that she's in a different time. Alanna's the King's Champion and Raoul's her knight master." (He didn't mention the fact that Alanna was married to George.)  
  
George pieced up the information quickly, his eyes unreadable, "so she knows that Alanna's a girl, right?"  
  
"She's a squire." Jon jerked a thumb at Kel.  
  
"I do have a name, you know." Kel said icily. "Its Keladry."  
  
"Keladry, who is the king and queen of um. your country?" George asked.  
  
"King Jonathan and Queen Thayet." Kel replied, "why?"  
  
"Thayet?" Jon was slightly confused, "but Mother refused jin Wilima's offer!"  
  
George's eyes lit up, "Whose Alanna married to?"  
  
"I don't think that's relevant." Jon snapped quickly.  
  
Alanna was VERY interested in her shoes.  
  
"Where am I? Why are you interrogating me like this? WHERE IS NEAL?" Kel yelled, her Yamani dignity forgotten.  
  
Jon sighed. "Keladry, in case I'm mistaken, I think you've undergone a time switch. You are known in the palace as the Shang Sparrow, just stick to that description. The current King here is Roald- that's my father, and the queen is Lianne."  
  
Kel had gone a very white shade; she looked like she wasn't breathing. "This is a joke."  
  
"This is no joke, Lady Keladry. You've undergone a time switch." Alanna said comfortingly, repeating Jon's words. "Look on the bright side- you can teach me the glaive!"  
  
"How peachy." Kel muttered, looking pleadingly at Jon, "please tell me you're joking. please."  
  
Jon gave her a smile, "it isn't all that bad here, right?"  
  
"Not really," Kel said reluctantly.  
  
"That's good." Jon rose, "just call Alanna here Alan."  
  
~#*#~#*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*&~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
Kel could hardly believe what had happened.  
  
She was back in time. Alanna was right in front of her, wanting to learn the glaive.  
  
SHE WAS GOING TO TEACH THE LIONESS!  
  
Kel forced the smile off her face and put on her Yamani stone like expression.  
  
"You've taught me how to fall." Alanna told her, "you told me when you were um, normal, that you were to teach me the glaive."  
  
"Oh." Kel nodded, "I think the glaive was in the room that I woke up in."  
  
"That was the room you were assigned to. It's in the visitor's quarters." Jon reminded her.  
  
Kel marvelled at how different Jonathan was. He seemed more straightforward, not confusing, like the king she knew back- or was it forward. - In the Tortall that she had been in.  
  
Jon guided them to the visitor's quarters, where Kel's room was.  
  
"I thought something was wrong when I saw all the weird clothes." She muttered, looking distastefully and the beaded tunics and the heavy, netted skirts. She'd NEVER fit into them.  
  
Then she glimpsed herself in the mirror.  
  
Her frame was. different.  
  
"Have you found your glaive yet, Keladry?" Alanna asked from the doorway.  
  
Kel spied the weapon hanging above the wardrobe door; she lifted it off the hook, and then carried it carefully out of the room.  
  
"You've got it." Alanna said approvingly, then she lowered her voice, "if you weren't a Shang, how did you learn how to use that weapon?"  
  
Kel smiled, "I spent 7 years in the Yamani Islands, I learnt much of their ways."  
  
Alanna sighed wistfully, "When I get knighted, I'm going to the Yamani Islands, definitely."  
  
Gary and Raoul were still waiting for them in the training yards.  
  
"She's normal again?" Gary said, eyeing Kel suspiciously.  
  
"She's normal again," agreed Alanna. "She's going to teach me the glaive."  
  
"This is Gary, this is Raoul," Jon said, pointing to each of them, "they're knights."  
  
Kel studied Raoul, looking at him intently.  
  
He was different-not only in age, but in the way he held himself.  
  
Raoul twitched a little under her gaze, Kel blushed, looking away, "this is how you wield the glaive," she said hastily. "It's much like the staff, but the weight's different." She handed Alanna the glaive.  
  
Alanna's arm bent, eyes widening, "its HEAVY."  
  
"You'll get use to it. its like a weighted staff, I guess." Kel said wryly. Of course, she knew about weighted weapons. Joren and his friends had stuck little lead pellets on all her equipment during her first year. Everything, including her lance and staff.  
  
"Does she have to carry it around with her all the time?" Jon asked wickedly, casting Alanna a teasing look, "that's what the swords master, Sklaw made all the pages do. They weren't allowed to take it off."  
  
"Goddess. NO." Kel didn't even allow herself to think of someone who carried the bulky weapon everywhere. "By the end of the day, even the most expert of weapon wielders would destroy the whole palace."  
  
(Fine, fine, I don't know whether or not this is true or not!)  
  
Alanna glared at Jon. "What else do I have to do?" She asked Kel.  
  
Kel racked her brains, trying to think back of her first glaive session. "You can try a few light, easy swings, just don't do it to hard, or otherwise you'll probably behead yourself."  
  
Alanna did as Kel suggested, doing a few swings and basic staff stances. She was surprisingly good for a person who was practicing the glaive for the first time.  
  
Kel nodded. "Just keep practicing that, I think that I should have a blunt practice weapon somewhere in my room."  
  
Alanna nodded, testing the blade on a leaf that she found on the ground. It sliced right through as if the leaf was soft, melted butter.  
  
"It's good." It was hard to read her purple eyes.  
  
"I'll go up and get it. Just keep on practicing the basic swings and staff stances." Kel called, running out of the courts.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^~*^~^*~^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^*~^*~^*~^*^~*^~*^*~^*~^*^~*^  
  
"Why was she all weird before?" Raoul asked Alanna quietly once Keladry was out of earshot.  
  
"Just some magical infliction." Alanna replied, "Where's Faithful?"  
  
"Where's Jon?" Gary asked, looking around.  
  
Raoul shrugged. "They've both tripped off somewhere."  
  
"What happened?" Gary asked again.  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"You're a pretty bad liar, you know, Alan." Gary said easily, as if saying 'look at the clouds'.  
  
"I was telling the truth." Alanna said, thinking desperately, WHERE'S JON?  
  
^-_-^ (-_-) ^-_-^ (-_-) ^-_-^ (-_-) ^-_-^ (-_-) ^-_-^  
  
Ugh!  
  
Was that chapter MAJORLY crapped up or what?  
  
I admit that I'm having doubts about K/Jon romance myself, but I think I nearly have it. next chapter, people!  
  
:)  
  
Thanx 4 all the reviews!!! You're all so nice *smiles tearfully*  
  
Keep reviewing! ! :):):):)  
  
^_~ Wev! 


	8. The Kiss

Thanx 4 the reviews!  
  
:):)  
  
Talk about super obsessed! I should be doing my English assignment, but guess what I'm doing now?  
  
Writing fan fics.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Oh well. I'll get on with the story now. K/J romance is in this chapter~!~!~! :) Thinking about assignments- I think I have a PD assignment due as well.  
  
~  
  
Kel rummaged about in her trunk, trying to find a practice glaive.  
  
So far, she had found some ridiculously tiny dresses, some over decorated jewellery and ear bobs scattered about everywhere.  
  
"Ouch." She muttered, stabbing herself with a pair of ear bobs that had little dangly bits hanging around.  
  
Where was that glaive? If somehow, she had purposely fallen back in time, which she strongly suspected to be true, because her appearance had changed, surely she would have brought a practice glaive with her?  
  
Exasperated, she tipped the trunk upside down.  
  
Jewellery scattered everywhere, tumbling all over the ground- and there still wasn't a glaive.  
  
Scooping everything up and dumping them messily in her trunk, she stalked to her wardrobe.  
  
This time, she didn't even bother to try and rummage. She just yanked everything out of the wardrobe.  
  
The glaive fell right on her head.  
  
"Mithros." She groaned, plonking on the ground. "Why me?" She rubbed at her bruise, wincing. It was a big whopper- and she didn't have her bruise cream! It was probably in her future room.  
  
Kel sighed, putting her head on her knees and letting herself cry.  
  
This time, there were no sparrows or Jump to comfort her, she was just crying by herself in her lonely room- 20 or so years before she was even born.  
  
"I wish I could go back." She whispered, "I hate it here!"  
  
Then she heard the creak behind her. She bolted up. "Your Highness?" She rubbed her tears away.  
  
"Why did Alanna marry George?" He demanded.  
  
"I don't know! Ask her!" Kel wasn't in the mood for a talk with the spoilt prince, who couldn't understand WHY a girl would prefer a thief to him.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"I have no idea." Kel stuttered, outraged. How DARE he use his royal power to try to force and answer out of her.  
  
"What can that THIEF offer her more than I can?" Jon demanded, pacing around and stepping on her dresses.  
  
Kel bit her lip, trying to cool her outrage. Even though she wasn't particularly attached to her clothes- and would personally burn them to ashes if she got the chance to- she got a twinge of annoyance to see HIM abusing her property.  
  
She forced herself to slip into her Yamani façade.  
  
"Why would she chose him, not me? She told me she loves me- or is she just playing a game?" Jon asked, "She knows I love her, why would I marry Thayet?"  
  
"Because you love Thayet?"  
  
Jon didn't seem to hear her. "Baron George? Who elevated him to Baron status?"  
  
"I think you did."  
  
"What?" Jon whirled around.  
  
"You approved of their marriage. True love and stuff, at least that what's I heard. Can I go now? Alanna is waiting for her lesson."  
  
"No!" Jon's fist closed over her arm. "This is urgent. Should I propose to her now? Why would I."  
  
Kel flexed her arm. The muscle swelled, freeing her from Jon's grasp. "For one thing, he probably offers more silence- and equality." She said quietly, not looking him in the eye, "for what I know, you don't really love Alanna that much."  
  
"What do you mean?" The expression in his eyes was pathetic.  
  
"There are different types of love, what you feel for Alanna is probably lust." Kel said, trying to make it sound reasonable, "Sex between friends is alright, I guess. Sex is not always love. If you make love with someone, you don't have to be in love with them. I guess."  
  
Kel bundled up her clothes, thrusting it in the wardrobe. "Think about it this way, the future Alanna and the future you are the best of friends. I think that is what counts."  
  
Kel had no idea why she was giving all this love advice, when she was in a love- hiatus herself, the thought made her smile.  
  
Jon looked indecisive, "but."  
  
"True friendship- which sticks through thick and thin, is as rare as true love. I guess it sometimes gets mistaken as it." Kel hefted up her glaive, "are you going now or what?"  
  
Jon gave a small smile, though his mind was still in a hectic upswing. "Now. Thanks for the advice, Lady Keladry."  
  
"Kel, your highness."  
  
"Kel. In that case, call me Jon."  
  
Kel smiled, then walked out the corridor.  
  
Jon stared after her, truly confused.  
  
*  
  
Alanna closed her eyes, then counted to ten. "I'm not lying, Gary, nothing happened."  
  
Gary looked at her, "really, nothing?"  
  
"Have you seen Faithful?"  
  
"Don't get off the subject, Alan."  
  
"Look, Gary. it is none of your business. What went on back there is entirely confidential, unless Jon wants to tell."  
  
Gary sighed. He knew when his friend wouldn't talk anymore.  
  
"OK, I understand completely." He said with a sigh.  
  
Just then, Kel walked in, with a blunt practice weapon. She smiled at Alanna, "you don't look like you've been practicing much."  
  
"Just got distracted," Alanna muttered, as she swapped glaives with Kel.  
  
"Give that a few swings, you might find the balance may be a bit off." Kel instructed, twirled her weapon around. Alanna did so, finding that the practice weapon was a touch heavier than the real weapon.  
  
"Although it is blunt, if it hits someone, its still pretty nasty," Kel's glaive sliced the air, stopping just mere inches from Alanna's throat. "If you do it correctly, it'll soon get to be part of you- just like the sword. You are excellent with the sword, I've heard."  
  
Alanna smiled, "not as good as you."  
  
Kel studied her, then looked away. "I'll never be as good as you." Alanna heard her mutter.  
  
She looked at the girl with surprise. What?  
  
"You will be a legend one day, an expert at all weapons. Think this as the staff, but use it with more control. Let's see what you know about staff fighting." Kel tossed her a staff, which Alanna caught.  
  
Kel stacked the two glaives neatly away, then went directly across from Alanna. "Staff fighting, as you should know, is a pretty basic skill, just block, or whack."  
  
Alanna nodded, concentrating on Kel's staff.  
  
Kel hit, Alanna blocked expertly. Kel was very good. Her body gave away no signals about where she'd hit.  
  
Alanna felt a pang of jealousy. Kel was like a blur of red silk as she thought. Everything she did was done with grace.  
  
She must have faltered, because a moment later, Kel had her down.  
  
"Very well fought!" She wasn't panting, "that was very good. Just try a few sword stances. The butterfly sweep, you know?"  
  
Alanna staggered to the glaive, then picked it up.  
  
Jon came along, a weird expression in his eyes. He cast Kel a funny look, then looked away when Alanna tried to meet his eyes.  
  
Alanna glared at Kel. If she hadn't come along, everything would have been fine. Jon would have never found out that George had loved her more.  
  
Alanna had no idea how she felt about George. It was so confusing, but currently, she loved JON.  
  
And Keladry had to come along and ruin their relationship.  
  
*  
  
(Just a little note. This Kel/ Alanna rivalry shouldn't last long. I think.)  
  
*  
  
When Kel went back to her rooms, she found that a maid had been in and tidied up everything.  
  
It reminded her painfully of Lalasa.  
  
Kel wondered how long it would last, when she could go back and see her friends again.  
  
Someone knocked on her door.  
  
It was Jon.  
  
He looked awkward and slightly nervous.  
  
"Are you busy?" He asked, not quite looking at her.  
  
"Um. I don't think- I mean yeah."  
  
"You are?" He looked incredulously at her.  
  
"I was just going to um, do my um, clean my armour."  
  
"You don't have armour." Jon said dryly.  
  
Kel's mind was in a nervous state, she felt like dashing into the corridor and hiding from him.  
  
The room seemed amazingly small- the door seemed so close, too close.  
  
"About your talk, I thought over about it and I think. I don't know what to think." Jon confessed, coming in and sitting beside her on the bed. (NONO, DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!)  
  
"You don't need to think anything." Kel sighed, her eyes frantically scanning for the room for anything.. Anything that would preoccupy her so she wouldn't be distracted.  
  
She didn't even get it. She didn't LIKE him. She couldn't like him. Even if she did like him.  
  
If she liked him, and he liked her back. she could change Tortall's future.  
  
The thought made her shiver.  
  
She could demolish family trees. Roald, Kalasin, Liam, Lianne wouldn't exist. Thayet would probably be dead.  
  
She pasted on her Yamani Lump façade, "Well, I guess you've reasoned it out by now," she said lightly.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Kel closed her eyes, imagining that the old, 30 or so king in front of her.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"I think so." Kel looked desperately wanting someone to butt in. Anyone.  
  
"Well, thanks for the talk. I really appreciated it." Jon said awkwardly, kissing her on the lips.  
  
Kel gasped, pushing him away. "What are you-"  
  
'Thanks," Jon stood up, and walked out the door, leaving Kel perplexed.  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!++!+!+!+!+!+!++!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
Ha! I've done it!  
  
Kel and Jonathan! (GOD!)  
  
This is probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I'm so proud! :):)  
  
Keep on reviewing!!:):)  
  
^_~  
  
Wev. 


	9. Kel's fall

This is computer class, guys, so if this sucks like crap. don't blame me!  
  
I'm gonna take this from a different perspective. Daine.  
  
Ugh! How old would she be? She was 16 in F.T, so she would be um. 21?  
  
Summary: Daine is 21, and currently Tortall is in hectic disarray 'cause a CERTAIN squire decided to go back in time- and is falling in love with Jon. This has a point, guys, cause Daine's gonna save da day! (4 Kel)  
  
~  
  
Chapter 9 (is it chapter 9? Too bust writing HP fanfics that blantantly suck.)  
  
A thought screech went through Daine's mind, searing her head.  
  
"Ouch!" Daine gripped her head. It was Kel's griffin again, causing damage, as usual. Well, Numair was busy teaching pages, and she was free- so.  
  
She shrugged, Poor Kel. She must be in a pet.  
  
Quickly, Daine donned a coat, and then made her way to the squire quarters.  
  
Suddenly, just as Daine reached the rooms, a shudder went up her spine. (This is the part where Kel goes back in time ( )  
  
"Why am I here?" Daine wondered aloud, looking around her confusedly.  
  
Ugh! She forgot something. She was going somewhere. she was going here to help someone.  
  
Who?  
  
Daine couldn't remember.  
  
What was going on? How come?  
  
Daine frowned. She was going to see someone that needed help because. she um. SHE? In the Squire quarters?  
  
A half smile formed on Daine's face. That was ridiculous. Maybe she had lost her memory and was thinking of Kalasin. but King Jonathan had prohibited Kally from being a page.  
  
Maybe it was Neal.  
  
Then, Neal didn't own an animal.  
  
Sighing, Daine turned back. That was very weird.  
  
Just then, Numair strode over to her. He wore simple breeches and a tunic. "Why are you here, Sweet?"  
  
Daine shook her head. "I don't know. I thought someone needed help."  
  
Numair raised an eyebrow. "DAINE."  
  
Daine knew exactly what he was thinking. "NO! That is ridiculous! Numair! You know I."  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"An animal- I think- called. I somehow thought there was a female page!"  
  
Numair frowned. "I thought that as well. I mentioned her name- was is Kal?"  
  
"Kal?"  
  
"Yes. but the boys just gave me blank looks."  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"Sweet, I think someone went through a time swap- someone that we use to know." Numair frowned, then put a arm around Daine. "I'll look through the scrying mirrors, OK?"  
  
"OK." Daine nodded. Somehow, the person that she had thought had existed had been her friend.  
  
That was funny. You couldn't just forget friends- could you?  
  
~  
  
A.N: Ugh! What a stuffed up section, anyhow. lets go on.  
  
~  
  
(This is 4 Nat, who loved Raoul even though he was with Buri. just kidding!)  
  
Raoul woke.  
  
He frowned. What was he doing in a knight-squire room? He had no squire, did he?  
  
He hadn't had a squire since Sacherall- that was when he was 18, Mithros damnit. He certainly wasn't visit.  
  
Shrugging, Raoul walked out.  
  
Funny, how come he THOUGHT he had a squire. Actually, when the word SQUIRE tugged in his mind. he could SWEAR that he had a squire. He had a squire- and it had not been Sacherall that he had been thinking of.  
  
He remembered faintly talking to Flyn about getting a squire- a squire that could hep with the Yamanis.  
  
But then- there was no squire with Yamani background.  
  
Raoul sighed.  
  
Whatever had happened, he had to get going. He had a date with Buri that afternoon,  
  
He was getting senile at his old age.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Back to Kel. Where was I?  
  
(checking the Internet. I'm taking a HIGH risk with da teacher, he's lecturing about, um. formatting)  
  
Oh! Kel go kissed by Jon! Smart smart.  
  
~  
  
That night, at dinner, Kel was seated next to Alexander of Tirregan.  
  
Tirregan!  
  
It had been one of the fiefs that had rebelled against King Jonathan. As for Jon. her stomach rebelled whenever she thought of him.  
  
It was not safe to think about him.  
  
Jon was seated near his parents, looking moody and unhappy. Occasionally, he shot looks at Alanna, who served a table left to him, and looks at Kel, who pretended to not notice.  
  
Alex made no effort to talk, but avoided her eyes and ate as quickly and neatly as possible. He looked like he wanted to leave- fast.  
  
As for Kel, she wanted dinner over quickly, so she could retire back to her rooms and sleep and pretend that she never even went through the stupid time-slip.  
  
Tirregan.  
  
Something about Alex struck her as odd. He seemed to know something that he shouldn't.  
  
Of course, he was allied with Duke Roger.  
  
Kel cast a small glimpse at the Duke, who was seated to Lianne's right.  
  
Lianne, the queen, was coughing delicately, her face pale.  
  
Just then, the Duke looked up, meeting her eyes.  
  
A shudder drew through Kel.  
  
Flashback  
  
Pain. She felt her body convulse.  
  
"This isn't working! Pull me out!"  
  
"Roger. you're GLOWING!"  
  
More pain. More light.  
  
"Pull me out. break it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The connection, you idiot!"  
  
There was screaming.  
  
Who was it? Why all that noise.  
  
It was HER.  
  
All she felt was complete pain.  
  
Then there was blackness.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Kel shuddered. Tearing her gaze away from the Duke's.  
  
She felt herself swaying, she leant back against her seat.  
  
She could feel Jon's eyes on her. Alanna had dropped her plate. "Sparrow? Keladry? Sparrow?"  
  
Then it happened.  
  
There was something that sounded like a whirlwind.  
  
Kel disappeared.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
OK. End of chapter.  
  
Please review people, even if it was totally crapped up!  
  
Thanx!  
  
Wev 


	10. Enter Dom, Neal, Daine, Numair, Owen and...

How crapped up was the last chapter?  
  
Is Kel ruining the story?  
  
UGH!  
  
That is why I'm updating right now, 'cause that chapter seriously, really sucked and it left most of the people clueless.  
  
ANYWAY. Keep on reviewing! I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Also, I just read some reviews. Kel is forgotten, because she is back in time, so she was never born. ugh! This is getting SO CONFUSING! I might as well call this insane fanfic LOST!  
  
~  
  
Kel disappeared.  
  
Jon looked worried, Alanna shrugged, striding over to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Its nothing. Don't worry." Jon waved her away.  
  
~  
  
Kel felt herself falling down a giant vortex.  
  
Into a room.  
  
There a only a mirror that furnished the room. On the mirror, was a word. TORTALL.  
  
Kel peered in the mirror.  
  
She saw Numair trying to break up a fight in the classroom. Merric was seated with Joren, smirking exactly like him.  
  
A little first year sat with fresh bruises on his face, his arm in a sling. He cowered whenever anybody tried to speak to him.  
  
The scene changed.  
  
King Jonathan was arguing with Queen Thayet about something.  
  
The Queen glowered at him, slapped his face, and then stormed off.  
  
The mirror flickered again.  
  
The same first year was being beaten up, Merric and Quinden cheered as Joren punched the boy in the nose.  
  
Kel gaped. What the.?  
  
"That, is Tortall without you, Keladry." A voice said from behind her.  
  
It was the Great Mother Goddess.  
  
"But. I thought."  
  
"I made a grievous mistake, one that I did not realize could happen." The Goddess sighed. "It was the 2nd time I've interfered with mortals. The first time, was with a female warrior long ago, long before your time."  
  
A face of a girl brandishing a sword appeared in the air.  
  
Kel recognised her immediately. Zelda, the symbol of Chaos.  
  
"Uusoae picked her up immediately after I discarded of her. She turned her into a creature of Chaos."  
  
Kel bowed her head. "What will become of me?"  
  
"I can't shift you back into your own time until. next year, my daughter, then I will correct everything that you've cause and put it back to rights."  
  
"But."  
  
"Do you wish to have some friends with you?"  
  
"That may help."  
  
"Wish granted." The Goddess waved her hand. "Go back to Alanna's time, you could teach her much, but she'll end up forgetting it all, anyway."  
  
Kel tried to smile, but failed. "Um, Thankyou, Great Mother."  
  
Kel vanished again.  
  
~  
  
N : OK, I'll drag, Neal, Dom, Daine, Numair and Cleon. and Owen!  
  
That was your request!  
  
~  
  
Kel found herself in her own room, suddenly there was a knock on her door.  
  
Neal barrelled in, followed by Cleon, Dom, Daine, Numair and Owen.  
  
"Where are we, and who is this?" Owen complained. "We were eating DINNER."  
  
Kel's jaw dropped. They had FORGOTTEN her?  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Dom asked, in full flirt mode.  
  
Kel glowered at him. "What is going on here?"  
  
"That's what I want to know!" Daine grumbled. "We were having a perfectly NICE dinner in. what was that restaurant called again?"  
  
"Emerald Diner, sweet."  
  
"Emerald Diner, then, before Numair could pay the bill, we vanished!"  
  
Neal's expression looked smitten. Kel sighed. Without her there, Neal had not met Yuki yet, maybe not even Uline. He was still 100% fully smitten by Daine.  
  
"I'm Keladry, I was Sir Raoul's Squire."  
  
"Sir Raoul doesn't have a squire!" Dom inserted in. "Where are we?"  
  
"You're in the time of King Roald and Queen Lianne."  
  
"Roald's KING?" Cleon said disbelievingly.  
  
"Not ROALD, you idiot. King Jonathan's FATHER."  
  
"We're in Lady Alanna's time?" Neal asked excitedly.  
  
Just then, a tiny plop occurred, and a tiny blue dragonet appeared.  
  
"Kit!" Daine held out her arms. The dragon jumped into them, and scolded her thoroughly.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of white light occurred, then realization dawned on their faces. "Kel! What on earth?" Dom looked at her. "Where are we?"  
  
"Lady Alanna's time. When she was a squire, I believe."  
  
"Ha! You are saying WE'RE going to believe that!" Cleon chuckled, then he looked at Kel, swallowing. "You look different."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You look-" he flushed. "PRETTIER."  
  
"Thanks! It's my Shang Sparrow look. I'm tutoring Alanna!"  
  
Just then, someone knocked on her door.  
  
Kel opened it, Jon stood there. "You have company?" His voice was disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah. Guys, this is Prince Jonathan."  
  
Daine was the first to curtsy. "Your Highness."  
  
"You're the Prince? What happened to Roald?" Cleon asked in a small voice.  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Your son."  
  
"I'm married?"  
  
Kel elbowed Cleon.  
  
"These are my time slip members. they all come from my time! This is Neal of Queenscove, Domitan of Masobolle (forgive me if this is wrong) Daine. of Snowsdale. and Numair. He's a sorcerer, and Cleon." (I have no idea WHAT Cleon comes from! I can't find my copy of Squire!)  
  
"You just disappeared, now you're here!" Jon looked fairly confused.  
  
"I went to pick up my friends." Kel didn't think that anyone would be amused if she said she spoke to the Goddess.  
  
"Then what can we say your friends to be?" Jon sighed, "we can't all say they're Shangs."  
  
When they worked out all their disguises, Jon told Kel that there was a duel scheduled between Alex and Alanna. "You have to see it!"  
  
"Can we come too?"  
  
Kel shrugged. "Let's go then."  
  
~  
  
UGH! This is becoming VERY CONFUSING!  
  
~  
  
Alanna was shocked to see more people coming with Kel and Jon.  
  
"Who are these people?" She demanded angrily.  
  
"Numair and Daine are from Carthak, and the rest are from Shang." Jon cast them a mean glare.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"I'm um, coaching, um, Alan-" Numair got elbowed by the pretty girl next to him. "-here magic! And the others here are.. Helping!"  
  
"You are?" Alanna blinked.  
  
"I hired them. I thought you would be interested. They're Kel's friends."  
  
"Are we having this duel or not?" Alex demanded. "Great, you got Alan a new set of teachers. Can we get going now?"  
  
"Sure." Alanna started to rise, taking up her sword.  
  
Faithful yowled an encouragement.  
  
They faced each other. Alanna bit her lip.  
  
"Guard." Alex whispered.  
  
Alanna brought up her sword, making a butterfly sweep.  
  
Then the metal clanged down. Alex didn't stop. His sword darted in and out, weaving around, always trying to find a weakness.  
  
Alanna attacked as well, but Alex's constant attacking made her have to do more defence than anything else has.  
  
Alex found an opening, she tried to jump back, and back the tip of Alex's sword nicked her arm.  
  
Blood stained the dull metal.  
  
"You've won!" Alanna lowered her sword.  
  
But Alex seemed to think otherwise. He kept on attacking.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
Kel jumped in, grabbing the flat of the sword easily. "Game over. You've won. Congratulations. I think you guys have played best dueller enough. Alan, let's go. I want to review your stance with you."  
  
She practically dragged Alanna away.  
  
The rest of the coterie followed her, casting strange looks at Alex.  
  
~  
  
Ugh! Major writer's block. I've written 3 different stories so far, so I think I should take a bit of a rest now.  
  
Keep reading and review! :) Wev  
  
This next part is just thanking all my reviewers. thanx!  
  
Thankyou to.  
  
Lady of Lilacs: Your reviews are always reassuring to read :)  
  
Angel of the Storms: Thanks! I won't leave it there. Promise *gives very solemn look*  
  
Read 24/7 and more: (L.O.L) Poor INNOCENT readers? Hardly! *winks*  
  
Forget-me-not: I know, I thought it a bit confusing myself. I really appreciate you reviewing all the time :)  
  
Keita: I think I went a bit crazy. Yesterday, my friends were plastering "Return back to the mental hospital" signs on everybody. I'm a mental hospital runaway ^_~  
  
Zella: Me too! I keep on looking for those sorts of fics.but they never seem to be there!  
  
Demented-dreamer: Jon's PRIGISH?  
  
White lily: Dom is here!  
  
White Wolf: Thanks! I know! *Smiles conceitedly* just joking!  
  
Those were the recent reviewers, but thanks also to lara, 1234 (Kel's ruining the story? WHAT?) Vilranda, Lady Wild Rose, kittydat_weirdo, WildMage, Nikita, Lady of Rogue, Rae, Lady Marie, Von (smirks. You evil child!) ShangRose, lisini (losing what?)Valencia22, hihi (von and ish), little_fire_cracker_goes_BOOM  
  
That was 3rd page reviewers.  
  
Thanks for reviewing people!  
  
Also. I know this story is getting pretty weird. That's why its called Confusion! 


	11. Daine

Ouch! That was pretty nasty!  
  
The reason why I am updating on the same day, is no- I'm not crazy, I realized that heaps of people are probably pretty confused and now, the story is pretty trashed up. I wasn't planning to tell this, but the people are here for a REASON.  
  
They're gonna mess everything up..  
  
I know, I know. I might be losing it, but I'm far from senile. It's what you get when you write too many fanfics in one day.  
  
Including that the fanfics all have different storylines.  
  
Oh well, I might as well start writing.  
  
Thanks for the brutally honest reviews :)  
  
~  
  
Kel sighed. "He wants to kill you!" She told Alanna once they were outside.  
  
"Alex is my friend!" Alanna said, her voice deathly quiet.  
  
"Alanna-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Alanna turned away. Biting her cheek.  
  
Kel bit back a retort. "I understand."  
  
"No you don't!" Alanna bolted up. "Why can't you just go away?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kel noticed uncomfortably that the rest of her friends had bolted up and now where regarding her with strange looks.  
  
"You're ruining EVERYTHING!" Alanna blurted out. "You're stealing away all my friends, INCLUDING Jon, you can see he's smitten by you! You are just so."  
  
"What on earth is going on?" Cleon asked, his voice was quiet.  
  
"Alanna- you have it totally wrong!"  
  
"Trust me. I can tell when Jon is smitten. I'm NOT SO DUMB!" Alanna stormed out.  
  
"You- and KING JONATHAN." Daine said. "Look here, Kel. You're going back. I'm going to make sure you go back. Follow me."  
  
~  
  
Alanna didn't know where she could run to, but it hurt too much. She felt betrayed.  
  
She had realized long ago that Jon had loved Kel, but the thought of being replaced after all Jon had said to her.  
  
It hurt.  
  
Worse of all, she could feel things shifting. What Kel had done could destroy the whole of Tortall. Ever since Kel had come, she had felt more.  
  
She could always hear grinding and humming, as if their Realm was changing, redirecting its path.  
  
She didn't want to hurt Jon in anyway, and she felt that Kel wouldn't deliberately hurt anybody any more than she would, but Kel was more dangerous that she could ever even imagine. She had to go back.  
  
Purposefully, she rose. She had to ride to George immediately, to send a very urgent letter to Thom.  
  
~  
  
Daine dragged Kel out of the palace and to the Temple District.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kel asked, confused.  
  
"To see my parents."  
  
"Your PARENTS?" Kel asked. "You have parents?"  
  
"Everyone has parents." Daine said impatiently, "I just don't see them as often."  
  
"I thought your parents died."  
  
Daine bit her lip. "I guess you could say that."  
  
The others were following from behind, slightly panting.  
  
"For Mithro's sake, I thought Wyldon trained you to face up more difficult challenges without tiring!" Numair muttered, he didn't have a high tolerance for the page's training master.  
  
"We specialise in arms, not long distance running!" Panted Owen.  
  
"We're there, so stop complaining." Daine said, walking into a temple.  
  
The others fell silent as they walked in.  
  
"What's this?" Neal picked up a bow, with a few fake golden arrows.  
  
"They're offerings for a god, you idiot." Kel chided. "This is the god Weiryn's temple isn't it?" Daine nodded. "My father."  
  
"Your father is a GOD." Cleon said, letting the full weight of the words seep in.  
  
"Yes, and her mother is a GOD-dess, does that matter?" Numair said coldly, putting an arm around Daine protectively.  
  
"No it doesn't." Kel said hastily, "why are you taking us here?"  
  
"To talk to them." Daine murmured.  
  
Kel gazed at the statue of Weiryn, then at Daine as she kneeled at the foot of the statue.  
  
Daine's lips were moving, but Kel couldn't hear a single word she said, but Kel guessed that she was praying for him to come visit, because a moment later- Weiryn appeared, along with a lady clothed in green.  
  
"They are furious with her, but she's the Great Mother Goddess, she's convinced them that it is for the best." The lady's eyes flashed, Kel could see her mouth quirk through the sheer green veil.  
  
"All through Tortall is chaos. Uusoae must be enjoying this." Weiryn muttered, "we tried to convince them, but we are but minor gods."  
  
The lady hugged Daine. "Sweetling, we tried."  
  
"I know, Ma." Daine tried to smile, but failed.  
  
Taking out a green mirror, she showed it to them. "This is your time. It is in utter chaos, Slaughter, Malady and Starvation (is it starvation? Realm of the Gods is under my bed, and I can't be stuffed to get it) have been let out just now, it hasn't even been 10 years!"  
  
"The Three Sorrows." Neal made a sign against evil on his chest.  
  
"You must go back to your time." The lady's eyes blazed with so much fire that it hurt.  
  
"How?" Daine wanted to know. "The Gods won't help us. the dragons?"  
  
"I don't think Diamondflame would help us out this time, it has nothing to do with them." Numair reminded her.  
  
"I think Alanna of Trebond has something that might help. Her brother, to be exact." The lady said. "There should be a spell for changing times in a scribe somewhere. Find it, quickly."  
  
Daine nodded. "We will, Ma. Promise."  
  
"You had to get in a mess again." Weiryn said ruefully.  
  
Daine's parents hugged her, then disappeared.  
  
"Alanna's brother? Alanna had a brother?" Kel demanded.  
  
"Thom. I think she named one of her children after him." Neal said thoughtfully.  
  
Kel sighed, sagging against the temple walls. "We have to find Alanna now."  
  
~  
  
I know, I know.  
  
This story is turning seriously sucky. I hope this chapter was tiny bit better :):)  
  
Thanks, and if it truly sucks, please review.  
  
Wev. 


	12. Kel falls harder

I haven't updated for so long! (on vacation) I wasn't waiting for 100 review. but as I HAVE got them THANKS HEAPS EVERYONE!!!!!!  
  
The bad thing about going on vacation was that there was no computer. The good thing though, was that I brought Alanna: The first adventure and Squire to read. it was, um, inspiring?  
  
I wrote this chapter out before, but I decided to rewrite it :) Enjoy, and review!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely zilch of this, excluding the bizarre storyline, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce!!!!!  
  
Back to the story..  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Alanna tied Moonlight to a post in at the back of Dancing Dove, then climbed up the window into George's rooms.  
  
Just as she climbed over the sill, a hand covered her mouth. "Planning to go somewhere?"  
  
Alanna struggled to turn around. "George, its me!"  
  
He let her turn around slowly, studying her. He smiled, "so it is! What brings you here?"  
  
"Um, I need someone to talk to."  
  
"Why not Jon then?" The expression in George's eyes was unreadable.  
  
She sighed, slumping against the windowsill, "you know, surely," she said, sniffing a little bit.  
  
"Its Keladry, isn't it, and Jon?"  
  
"Yes- you do know!"  
  
"Why not you tell me then?" George walked over to the dining table and picked up and apple from the fruit bowl, "I'm listenin', lass."  
  
"Well. I don't think Kel- Keladry knows it, but. Jon's sort of been following her around all the time. I don't understand why!" Alanna blushed, she was sounding like. some palace gossip or something.  
  
"And-" George prodded.  
  
Alanna didn't know how to say it, her mind fumbled a bit, "um, Jon had, um. Jon just seems more distant these days. I can't connect to him. I haven't even been WITH him. He's been spending most of his time stalking Kel!"  
  
George was looking at her with that EXPRESSION again. Alanna sniffed sitting on the ground and curling herself up into a ball. "She's just so much better than me, so much prettier than me! ANYONE can understand why Jon would choose her instead of me.."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Alanna shivered, curling herself up even more. "Whenever I do speak to Jon, he always compares me with her. Why aren't you like Kel? Why don't you use a glaive like Kel? How come you can't wrestle as good as Kel? I'm SICK of Kel!"  
  
George looked at her funny, the expression in his eyes had changed from tender understanding to something along the lines of pity.  
  
"Jon told me he loved ME before she came, now- he loves her. Why can't he." She sniffed a bit more. She couldn't believe how she had phrased everything.  
  
"You're talkin' to the wrong man here," George said softly, sitting down beside her. Alanna rested her head against his shoulder, sniffing.  
  
He put an arm around her. "Lass, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too." She said distantly. "Do you think you can help me send a letter to Thom?"  
  
~  
  
"My side hurts." Owen complained.  
  
"Jesslaw, if you don't quieten down, I'll whack you with a lance and make sure it hurts all over." Neal threatened.  
  
Owen stopped complaining.  
  
"We're nearly there." Kel panted. "We just need a few more."  
  
"You've got horse blood, Neal. You can't talk." Cleon said breathlessly.  
  
"If my Meathead cousin here has horse blood, how come I haven't got it?" Dom asked, looking as ravaged as the rest of them.  
  
"I have not got horse blood." Neal said indignantly. "I'm just more fit than the rest of you."  
  
"You wish," snorted Kel, as Dom tried to control his laughter.  
  
Just then, a white horse that looked strangely like. it was Alanna. Moonlight thundered past them, galloping towards the palace.  
  
"Wait!" Kel hollered.  
  
Alanna looked back over her shoulder, then urged Moonlight to go faster.  
  
Daine stared after her, puzzled. "She was never like this when I met her." She said dismally.  
  
"People change, sweet." Numair whispered. "She's just hurt."  
  
"Hurt?" Echoed Kel, confused.  
  
"You're competition, Kel. She's sees you as a competitor for her property." Daine whispered softly.  
  
Kel bowed her head. "I should speak to her."  
  
"You should." Daine nodded. "Sort out your differences, maybe. I think Alanna of this time really is all right. She should be, anyway."  
  
"She's a decent sort." Neal said abruptly. "Currently, she's just a bit off."  
  
Kel considered all of the remarks. It was time that she spoke to Alanna, just one on one.  
  
~  
  
(in the chapter that I demolished, Kel actually speaks to Alanna. I decided to drag it on until a bit later)  
  
~  
  
All the corridors were relatively empty. Kel tentatively knocked on Alanna's door, putting her ear onto to the smooth wood. There was no one inside.  
  
A hand tapped her on the shoulder. Kel spun around, to be greeted by a smirking green eyed brown haired beauty.  
  
Realizing that the girl was waiting for something, Kel suddenly remembered that she was meant to be a commoner. Quickly, she dipped into a curtsy. "My lady."  
  
The girl's full lips curved into a mocking smile. "The new commoner on the block. Jonathan's new. friend, shall we say?"  
  
"My lady, you are."  
  
"Delia of Eldorne," the girl smirked, "Eldorne, if you don't know, is a name which is in the Book of Gold. Of course, a little commoner like you would know nothing about it. The Book of Gold is."  
  
"My lady, you need not explain. I already know."  
  
Delia's green eyes flashed, then her lips curved into another mocking smile. "So, you're Jonathan's new girl. Tell me, is Prince Jonathan as good in bed as. say, Squire Alan?" Kel gaped at her, "Excuse me, my lady! You have the relationships all mixed up. Jonathan and I are just friends. As for Squire Alan. sh- he. hates me! You've got a dirty mind."  
  
"Indeed, Jonathan is truly just a friend? Then tell me, um, Keladry," the smile of Delia's red lips was sarcastic. "Why does Jonathan follow you around all the time?"  
  
"He does? I had no idea!" Kel had some idea that this was some sort of Court power game. Delia of Eldorne had been Duke Roger's mistress, unless.  
  
"He does, Keladry. In fact, here is Jonathan now!" Delia flashed her a triumphant look, then sank into a deep, graceful curtsy. "Your highness." She said in a throaty voice.  
  
Kel curtsied as well. "I've got an urgent appointment with my. dressmaker! I really need to go now. I'll leave you two here. By your leave, your highness." She curtsied again, then hurried off.  
  
"Pardon me, Delia, I urgently need to speak to La- Keladry." Jon ran off after Kel.  
  
"I bet you do," Delia whispered, lips curving into an evil smile.  
  
~  
  
"Kel! Wait up!"  
  
Kel sighed. It was all very flattering to have men all over you telling you how fantastic you looked, but this was getting too far. She wished for her old body back that, at least, caused less hiatus.  
  
Jon stopped her, putting an arm around her waist and guiding her to an isolated room. "You and I need to talk."  
  
"Pardon me, highness, but I don't think there is anything to talk about!" Kel retorted.  
  
"Trust me. There is." Jon closed and locked the door.  
  
Kel crossed her arms. "Talk then."  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Jon asked softly, trying to meet her eyes, "I thought you enjoyed the kiss."  
  
"The kiss was nice, I guess." Kel winced at her answer. It sounded stupid.  
  
"So, you liked it. Why are you avoiding me then?"  
"Because!" Kel turned to face him. "In my time, you are the KING and you are MARRIED. Your son is one of my closest friends. I don't want to risk losing him for a conceited prince, who hasn't even thought of the consequences!"  
  
"Are you in love with him?"  
  
"Goddess. No! He's betrothed to one of my friends! Princess Shinkokami from the Yamani islands. You arranged the betrothal, your highness."  
  
"Don't you like me?"  
  
"Well, I like you well enough, I guess."  
  
"Then that resolves everything."  
  
"It does?" Kel wished to have Jon's happy attitude. Clearly, the prince had no idea that their relationship was to hit a dead end.  
  
"Sure. Love conquers everything."  
  
Kel hissed out a frustrated sigh. "Your highness, in case you haven't noticed. We are talking about Tortall here. Future generations, which are depending on your acts to survive. The only thing that will come out of our relationship is pure chaos."  
  
"Why not we try it out, I mean, surely, whoever sent you back in time plans to erase everything you've done. It won't hurt. I promise." The look in Jon's eyes frightened Kel. No guy had ever looked at her like that.  
  
Kel had thought back after Joren's trial that Dom's eyes were much prettier than Jon's was. Right now, she thought otherwise.  
  
She took one look.  
  
And she fell.  
  
~ ~  
  
End of chapter!!!! (I'm so going to change the title back to Fallen!!!:):)  
  
Please review! If this story is history, I'm depending on you guys to tell me that it sucks!  
  
Anyway..  
  
Thanx for reviewing guys! ^ _~  
  
Wev~ 


	13. Sin

I know I made this PG- 13, but if I put heaps of romance into this, Von is going to totally kill me!!! ^_~  
  
If this is sounding like fluff, blame it on my sister. She's playing Britney Spears and Enrique (or however you spell his name. that Spanish guy!!) all the time, geez! She's like 16! You'd think she had totally gotten over it. but anyway.  
  
Anyway. back to the story.  
  
~  
  
(I'm meant to be all sweet and innocent, so I won't dirty your minds by describing anything lurid. Just presume Jon and Kel. did it!!)  
  
The minute Kel woke up, she saw Death.  
  
"Mithros. What did I do?" She groaned, burying her head in the pillow. She looked at Jon, who was sleeping peacefully beside her, then sighed, getting up and dressing.  
  
Currently, she was thinking whether or not she could get pregnant before she was born. It seemed pretty impossible, but all the same, there were still precautions she had to take. Hopefully, nothing would happen.  
  
I'm never going to do that again. She thought darkly, striding out of the room.  
  
~  
  
Kel strung the bow and started shooting. She hadn't done much archery for the past few weeks, she had been too busy trying to teach Alanna and learn how to be a decent Shang.  
  
The familiar feel of the bow felt comforting, but did little to erase the. thing. she had just done.  
  
Every time she shot, the arrow hit straight to the bullseye.  
  
Slowly, the quiver emptied and then Kel strode to the target, tugging out the arrows. She couldn't feel anything. She saw the redness on her fingers from her skin chafing with the metal of the arrow, but she couldn't feel it.  
  
Defiantly, she yanked all of the arrows out, and then strode back to her position to fire some more.  
  
"You're destroying the target." Someone told her softly.  
  
Kel turned around to see Daine, who smiled at her kindly. "Hi."  
  
"What happened? What put you in such a pet?" Daine asked, gently pulling out the arrows and putting them back neatly in the quiver.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it." Kel said her voice sombre.  
  
Daine gave her a rueful grin, unstringing the bow. "You'll have to be talking about it to someone, from the look on your face, you aren't about to discuss it with Neal."  
  
Kel sat down, putting her chin on her knees. "I knew I shouldn't have done it. but I did. I don't know why!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Kel made eye signals, not really wanting to say it.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kel widened her eyes, biting her lip. "Umph."  
  
"I don't really get you."  
  
Kel waved her hands desperately. "Umph thumph."  
  
Daine shrugged helplessly. "I'm not really good with body language, Kel. Sorry."  
  
Kel leaned over and whisper in Daine's ears.  
  
Daine's blue eyes rounded. "Mithros. Shakith. you didn't"  
  
The girl nodded helplessly.  
  
"I don't really blame you. I had a crush on him when I first came." Daine said wisely, "he's nice."  
  
"He's a conceited brat." Kel said gloomily.  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't blame him. Your looks have changed. I would say you look even better than my Ma now."  
  
Kel shook her head. "That's no excuse."  
  
"I never said it was an excuse." Daine sighed, "don't worry. Just treat it like a one night stand."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Out of the blue. Nothing meant by it. I mean, you aren't going to MARRY him. Men canoodle all the time, that doesn't mean true love." Daine said, standing up. "A prince. I heard Jon did it with Delia of Eldorne, Josephine, the Princess of Copper Isles. He never truly loved neither of them. He did it with heaps of Court ladies as well, you can't see him having 100 wives."  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kel." Daine told her, "one night stand. OK?"  
  
Kel nodded, then stood up as well. "OK."  
  
~  
  
"You're quite adept at sword fighting, now with a glaive. You've got to remember that the thing has a nasty blade at the end of it, so you have to be careful that it won't behead you." Kel said, twirling the glaive.  
  
Alanna nodded, gripping the glaive firmly.  
  
"With the simplest stances, you have to be mobile. You have to move heaps. Not like fencing though. A glaive stance is different from fencing. While you wield a glaive, it is like a singular dance. You don't have to be entirely graceful. but while you hold the glaive, you have to at least try to be graceful, a bit." Kel demonstrated by doing a quick spin.  
  
Alanna copied clumsily, Kel corrected her positioning and her stance. "Try again."  
  
She did so, this time it felt right.  
  
"When you fight with a glaive, you have to be fluid. Flow. The Yamani glaive fighting is elegant, as most Yamani things are. It is almost like a dance. In fact, I correct myself. It IS a dance." Kel lifted up the glaive then began to do the cuts, turns and swings of a simple pattern dance that she had learnt when she first wielded the glaive.  
  
Picking up pace, the glaive was now a blur in the air. Finishing of with a rapid spin and a halt, she stopped. The blade just inches away from Alanna's throat.  
  
"Grace." She said softly. "Is the key word for glaive fighting." Slowly, she withdrew the blade, and then flicked her braid behind her back. "That was called a pattern dance. Lets do the first steps, the cuts and the turns."  
  
Alanna raised her eyes, scanning the court for Jon.  
  
He was there, watching Kel wistfully.  
  
"Alan?" Kel clapped her hands for Alanna's attention.  
  
Alanna was looking far away.  
  
Kel tapped her on the shoulder. "Alan? Did you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you." Alanna tore her eyes away from Jon, "I've heard you enough." She said in undertone, so Kel couldn't hear.  
  
~  
  
"That was awesome!" Cleon said, striding to Kel after Alanna left.  
  
Kel smiled at him. "Really? You've seen me with the glaive often enough. I think I made a few mistakes."  
  
"Cleon's right. That was great." Dom said, "wasn't it, Meathead?"  
  
"It was." Neal said gloomily.  
  
"Thinking about Yuki, Neal?" Teased Kel, "I should have gotten the Goddess to get her here as well so you wouldn't be that bored. Did you write her some poetry before you came here?"  
  
"All the books on Yamani poetry were out."  
  
Kel laughed, "I bet they were."  
  
"Are you busy tonight, Kel?" Asked Cleon.  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
Neal was watching Cleon with a thoughtful expression in his eyes. Quickly, he prodded Owen with his elbow.  
  
"What?" Owen rubbed his side. "Oh. we were thinking that. we should go to the library to get some um, research on um."  
  
"Do you even KNOW where the library is?" Kel demanded.  
  
"Sure. We can ask around."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that." Kel muttered.  
  
"Anyhow. Dom, Neal and me."  
  
"There is no way I'm going to work with Meathead!" Dom protested.  
  
"You are going to work with him." Owen said threateningly as Neal elbowed his cousin.  
  
"-Are going to work together. Daine and Numair can work together and Kel and Cleon can work together." Owen said, working it all out.  
  
"What are we going to work on, may I ask?" Kel said wryly.  
  
"How to get back in time."  
  
"Oh. OK then."  
  
"We're fine with it too," Daine said after talking with Numair.  
  
"So is everyone all right with their pairs?" Neal asked with a meaningful look at Dom.  
  
"Sure," Dom said moodily. "Perfectly all right."  
  
~  
  
"Mythical legends of Time travelling." Kel read, "Time travelling, fact or fiction? The wonderful stories of Sir Time travel." She handed the books down to Cleon, who browsed at them.  
  
"This one may help," Cleon muttered, scanning through 'Mythical Legends of Time Travelling', "this one is OK," He put 'Time Travelling, fact or Fiction' on the pile of books they were to take back. "This book is just rubbish." Cleon handed back 'The Wonderful Adventures of Sir Time Travel' back to Kel.  
  
"Nice pictures." Kel said approvingly, but placed back the books on the shelf. "So, what are we looking for?" She asked as she climbed down the ladder.  
  
"Mortals defying their gods and zooming back to their own time." Cleon said gloomily.  
  
Kel snorted. "I wish there was a book like that." She opened 'Time Travelling, fact or Fiction' then started reading.  
  
There was a long silence, and Kel flipped aimlessly through the pages, trying to concentrate, but her mind kept wondering back to Jon.  
  
"Kel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you found anything?"  
  
Kel shook her head. "No."  
  
~  
  
Just presume they were there for 2 hours.  
  
~  
  
After 2 hours, Kel yawned and Cleon bolted up, "should we go now?"  
  
"I feel tired. Lets just take these books out and read again tomorrow." Kel said sleepily.  
  
"OK." Cleon tugged Kel up, leading her to her room.  
  
"Good night, Cleon." Kel murmured when they reached the door.  
  
"Night." Cleon leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Kel's eyes flew open. "Cleon!"  
  
But Cleon had left.  
  
Kel groaned. "Goddess, why this body?" She muttered, slamming the door shut.  
  
~  
  
Ugh! Stuffed up chapter!  
  
Anyhow. this is turning into pure fluff.  
  
Oh well, please review :):):)  
  
Wev~ 


	14. Joust

OK. Very crapped up and stuffy chapters, but you guys still have to review.. Please?  
  
: ( : (  
  
: ) : )  
  
Anyway, back to the story. it is going to wind up soon, put that's only if I get enough reviews to go on, or otherwise I'll have to give the whole story the biggest rewrite in the whole planet. and it'll get even more stuffed.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)  
  
The next morning, when Kel woke up, she gave a groan, then shovelled herself deeper into bed.  
  
When was she ever going to wake up- then find herself in her room in her time in the Tortall which she knew it to be?  
  
Life was beginning to get confusing, then only thing that could comfort her was practice.  
  
Determinedly, she cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair, plaiting it neatly, (Goddess. she wished for her old hair back, not these tangly, long locks), then got out her glaive and started practicing.  
  
After going through five different pattern dances, her muscles protested and she flopped down on her bed tiredly.  
  
At least she felt normal again. Exercised and fit. She missed her old training schedules; she even missed her tilting practices with Raoul. Even the feeling of flying in the air would have comforted her immensely.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
Sighing, Kel opened it. It was Dom.  
  
"Hey, Kel! How're you going?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Fine." She said shortly. The last thing she needed was ANOTHER person flirting with her.  
  
"We didn't find anything," Dom said, "not that Meathead helped of course." He said, with a smirk.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have put much effort in," Kel said sceptically.  
  
"I did! If it hadn't been for Meathead and Owen arguing all the time."  
  
"Sure, you didn't join in, did you?"  
  
"Just a little bit," Dom said defensively, "all the same, I really want to go back. I miss fighting and ordering people around."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "Find the Own here then."  
  
"Kel, you know as well as I do that the King's Own in this time is just a fluttery parade for young men wanting to dress up in pretty armour and impress the pretty girls. that wouldn't be bad, actually."  
  
Kel gave an exasperated sigh. "Out!"  
  
"But. Kel."  
  
"I told you." Kel said, fighting back a smile.  
  
Dom gave a mocking grin, and then zoomed out. "I'll wake up Meathead." He said, eyes dancing wickedly.  
  
"Have fun," Kel waved him out.  
  
~  
  
Four stories at one time! How do I juggle that around, huh? Major brain- block! (Too much congruent triangles! ARGH!)  
  
I promised Nat (over the phone) I'd put in a bit about Raoul and Kel jousting. how am I going to do that? This story is starting to be so messed up!  
  
Anyway. that was just called "venting off temper" I'll go on now. thanks for the reviews people! :)  
  
~  
  
Delia of Eldorne stamped her feet, green eyes flashing with anger. "That. Keladry, Shang Sparrow!"  
  
A attractive man with brown black hair regarded her coldly. "Evidently, Delia, you haven't tried as hard as you could."  
  
"Its not my fault that Jonathan's heart remains stuck on that. girl." Delia looked at Roger with despair. "I've tried everything. but every single time, he ends up looking for her." Delia wrinkled her pert nose with disgust.  
  
"You haven't been very useful lately, my dear. Do you need some prodding?"  
  
Delia's eyes widened. "I'll come up with something. I can come up with something. You know I can." She looked at the Duke despairingly.  
  
"And if you can't?"  
  
"I can!" Delia narrowed her eyes. "That girl just needs a bit of discipline." She smiled coldly. "I'm going to be the one to give it to her."  
  
~  
  
The library door was locked, but Jonathan had no trouble seeing what was going on inside.  
  
Kel's friends sat on a desk, talking in low voices, while Kel sat by herself, fervently writing notes.  
  
Occasionally, she would pass the note to the brown haired girl, who would look over them then give it to the tall black haired man, who looked over them, then pass it along.  
  
Jon marvelled at how pretty Kel looked in her studious mode. She would tilt her head to the side, considering whether to write the certain paragraph, then she would flick back her braid, dip her quill in ink and write quickly.  
  
Someone tapped Jonathan on the shoulder. "Your Highness?"  
  
It was Delia of Eldorne, looking particularly smutty in a low cut green dress. "What are you doing, Jonathan?" She asked in a singsong voice.  
  
"Delia, I'm not in the mood," he said, trying not to sound cross.  
  
"Aw, come on, Jonathan. You were always in the mood before SHE came."  
  
"She?"  
  
"The Shang Sparrow. Don't play it stupid." Delia folded her arms. "Don't waste your lust. See inside? That redheaded boy? I saw them kiss yesterday. A real long one." She smirked. "Bye, Jonathan!"  
  
Jon balled his fist, looking inside. What Delia had said was true. The redheaded boy sat beside Kel, talking to her softly.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he stalked off.  
  
~  
  
"Kel, you are going to give Alanna glaive practice, right?" Daine asked, "Do you think you might have an extra glaive? It looks fun."  
  
Kel considered for a moment. "I might have, I'm not sure."  
  
"If you do, can we practice as well?" Owen piped up eagerly.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes. "Jesslaw, I'm ashamed to know you," he said dryly.  
  
"It gets rid of fat, right? All this court food is making you look like a dumpling. Think what Yuki would say when you get back." Kel said, packing up her notes.  
  
Neal thought about it for a second, and then bolted up. "What do I have to do?"  
  
~  
  
Alanna was practicing a few swings with the wooden practice glaive when Kel turned up, all her friends holding a glaive in their hands.  
  
"What's this?" Gary asked speculatively.  
  
"A group lesson." Kel said, smiling, "do you want to join in?"  
  
"I don't know how to wield that. thing." Raoul said awkwardly.  
  
"No problem! I don't either!" Owen said, giving a bright smile as he swung the glaive, nearly lopping off his head as he fell down.  
  
"I can see that." Raoul said with a pained smile.  
  
Kel handed them two glaives, and motioned them to get to the practice court.  
  
~  
  
When Jon arrived, he saw all nine people on the courts, all wielding glaives. Kel stood at the front, directing them how to swing and do cuts.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"We're getting glaive lessons." Alanna said, doing a cut then a turn. "Join in, or go out."  
  
There seemed to only be one choice. Join in.  
  
When they handed him a glaive, Jon was unprepared for the weight. "This thing's heavy!" he said.  
  
"What did you expect? A feather?" Alanna said sarcastically.  
  
Jon frowned. He and Alanna had been getting along at all during the few weeks. Alanna had been visiting George more and more often.  
  
"No, but I wasn't expecting this."  
  
"You think the glaive is PURPOSELY going to make itself lighter just for you?" Alanna muttered, "just cause your Royalty?"  
  
"Stop bickering!" Kel ordered, hefting up the glaive.  
  
Alanna picked up the glaive and twirled it, looking at Jon resentfully.  
  
Jon picked up the glaive as well, glaring at Alanna. What had come over her?  
  
~  
  
During the day, Kel would coach Alanna the glaive. At night, she and her friends would huddle in the library, reading book upon book to return to their own time.  
  
One day, Kel sat outside the pages' training yards, looking on wistfully as the pages did their tilting practice.  
  
She really missed tilting; her arm hadn't been numb for ages. She made her way over to the training yard, looking over the lances and running her hand along the smooth wood.  
  
"What are you doing?" It was Raoul.  
  
"Thinking," Kel said, eyeing the lances.  
  
"Do you joust as well?" Raoul asked eagerly.  
  
Kel nodded.  
  
"I've beaten all the opponents I could get," Raoul said glumly, "do you think you can joust well?"  
  
"Pretty well, I suppose." Kel said thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's go then!" Raoul headed to the tilting yards.  
  
A smile formed on Kel's face. This would be FUN.  
  
~  
  
Kel saddled Fireseye, who was remarkably placid ever since Stefan had a few words with her.  
  
She had picked a lance and a shield, now she rode out, breathing in deeply the cool, fresh air.  
  
There was probably no way she could beat Raoul, but she could try.  
  
They stood at either ends of the tilting lane. When Raoul gave a signal, Kel urged Fireseye into a canter. A full on gallop would be disastrous.  
  
Focusing down on her target, Kel hit the same time as Raoul did, then Fireseye veered off.  
  
Kel rubbed her arm, the impact hadn't been as big as she had thought it would be, it still stunned her arm a little, but Kel could see that Raoul hadn't developed his bruising touch- yet.  
  
At the second run, however, the impact was much stronger, slamming Kel to the back of her saddle. Kel's lance shatter, but it still hit the shield.  
  
On the third run, Kel's lance hit Raoul's shield dead centre, as did Raoul's. Neither of them fell off.  
  
"Wow! You're good! I never knew Shangs jousted." Raoul said breathlessly.  
  
Kel panicked a little, then calmed herself down, sliding on her Yamani Lump expression, "it was something I did on the side."  
  
A sudden sound in her ears made her look. It was Jon, Gary and Kel's friends, clapping.  
  
As Kel rode towards them, she heard Gary ask Jon. "Do Shangs joust?"  
  
~  
  
Well, I'll leave you guys hanging there!  
  
Please. please review :) I love reading the reviews, it makes me feel like my writing doesn't suck!  
  
Even if you feel like giving me a flamer, go ahead. I can take it!  
  
Von suggested that I don't update until I get 10 reviews. I'll think about it.  
  
~  
  
Wev~~~! 


	15. The plan

Thanks for reviewing, guys! I hope you liked the previous chapter :)  
  
OK. My friends @ school are currently probably thinking that too much "perverted" books are getting to my mind. Just to assure them, I'm still sweet and innocent (don't cough)  
  
As this story drags on and on- it's going to end soon, by the way- people are wondering why the heck the "Shang Sparrow" part of Kel isn't coming up, why there isn't any George in it, and why the heck this story is quickly turning into fluff and veering off the track.  
  
Don't worry. This is going to be the last time I try to juggle writing four stories at once! (Although it has been a sort of weird experience)  
  
Anyhow. Here's the story guys! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: What the heck- I don't own ANY of this. All credit goes to Tamora Pierce.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Alanna sighed, trying to tune out Jon's voice as he rambled on and on about how good Kel was.  
  
"-And then her lance just went pop! She didn't fall! It was the first time anyone jousted with Raoul and didn't end up flying. Even you can't do that, Alanna!" Jon said, eyes sparkling. "She can fence, she can joust-"  
  
"She can do everything." Alanna said, flaring up. "Can you please stop rambling about her? Its always 'Kel, Kel, Kel' have you even taught me anything in the past week? NO. All you've been doing is mooning about KEL."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you hated it?" Jon asked, "I could've stopped."  
  
"Obviously, you're in love with Kel now." Alanna said with a bite in her voice. "You don't even give the damn about me anymore!"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Its true!" Alanna hissed. "You know that if you fall in love with HER, the whole kingdom is going to be a mess. Can't you even control yourself, Jonathan of Conte? Don't you realize what a hiatus this is going to be?"  
  
"The Goddess."  
  
"All the Gods in the world will not help now! Can't you see that you've gotten yourself in a corner and you can't get out?" Alanna demanded. "Are you THAT blinded?"  
  
"I'm not blinded!"  
  
"You're destroying family trees, you and Kel CAN'T BE. You just can't see that, can you? Worst of all, Kel probably knows it as well. Stop forcing yourself onto her! Just stay away!"  
  
"You're-"  
  
"I'm going. To George." Alanna said abruptly. "Good bye and Good RIDDANCE."  
  
Jon stared after his friend. "She's jealous." He said flatly.  
  
~  
  
Alanna quickly saddled Moonlight, galloping off into the city.  
  
The air, filled with all sorts of different smells, calmed Alanna down a little. By the time Alanna reached the Dancing Dove, she was starting to think screaming at Jon hadn't been such a good idea.  
  
"Alan!" George stood up the minute Alanna walked in. "You and Jon aren't on the best terms, I've heard. Let's take this upstairs."  
  
In George's rooms, Alanna sat down shakily on the floor. "I shouldn't have screamed at him."  
  
"You screamed at Jon?" George said, incredulous.  
  
"You bet I screamed at Jon. He has no idea what he's done." Alanna said flatly.  
  
"Went out behind your back?" George suggested, amused.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Not that. That would be OK, actually, because he does that sort of thing all the time. He's in love with her. Any idiot can see that."  
  
"I still think you're jealous."  
  
"No, I'm not jealous!" Alanna said, scowling.  
  
George raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, maybe a bit. What I'm worried about mainly is what he's doing. He's moving time. He's changing future! He had children with the person he was married to!"  
  
"So?" George still couldn't see the problem.  
  
"So? What if everything goes wrong? They wouldn't be able to erase it!" Alanna burst out.  
  
"Look, I still can't see what you're all worked up about, Lass." George said kindly. "Jon has a brain in his head. He can work stuff out."  
  
"Not when his brains a fuddled up with romantic notions about Keladry." Alanna grumbled.  
  
George grinned. "You should hear yourself. Alanna the Heartless is talkin' about love."  
  
Alanna scowled.  
  
"You see, lass. This is actually quite good for me."  
  
Alanna narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This." George leaned over and kissed her.  
  
~  
  
Kel ignored the banging on her door and slept on. She just wanted to sleep all day, all night and not caring about what the heck was going on around her.  
  
"KEL!" Dom bellowed.  
  
"Allow me." Numair said, ramming the door with his Gift.  
  
The lock clicked.  
  
"OUT. I'll talk to her. Girl to girl." Daine said, striding in and shooing the men out.  
  
Kel felt herself being shaken gently. "Kel! Wake up!"  
  
Kel groaned. "Let me sleep."  
  
"We've got a plan to escape." Daine said.  
  
"What!" Kel bolted up.  
  
"Knew that would get you," Daine said knowingly.  
  
"That was a joke?" Kel demanded, ready to plonk back down again.  
  
"No, it wasn't." Daine said, "we actually have a plan. We found it. you don't need to know. We're going to cause chaos and change future. Then the Goddess will have to act, or other wise."  
  
"That's a good plan." Kel said sleepily. "What do I have to do?"  
  
The other girl looked at her meaningfully. Kel gasped. "You're joking." She said flatly.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Daine said, "I know, I know. This will be like swallowing pig fat for you. There's no other way."  
  
'I can't do that!" Kel groaned.  
  
"Please." Daine said, looking at Kel pleadingly. "For the love of Tortall."  
  
~  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away." Kel said mournfully, "Leave me here to die."  
  
"Wow, the Yamani Lump isn't feeling very up to spirits today, huh?" It was Neal and his usual sarcastic self.  
  
"Neal- I am NOT in the mood." Kel said, jumping out of bed a picking up her glaive. "I'm practicing."  
  
"Mithros, Kel, you spend WAY too much time on your glaive. One day, you'll find that you've cut off your own head and- you won't be able to do anything about it."  
  
"Go away, Neal." Kel said sharply.  
  
"Can I play too?" Neal asked.  
  
"I swear, one of these days, I'm going to make sure YOU'RE the one who cuts off his head." Kel snapped. "Now, let me have some sleep."  
  
"I thought you were practicing your glaive!" Neal retorted.  
  
"I'm SLEEPING."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ask Daine." Kel snapped, "Currently, all I want to do is snivel and die."  
  
After a moment, she could hear Neal stomping away.  
  
Kel sighed, and then went to dress. She needed to talk to Alanna.  
  
~  
  
You don't know how annoyed I am. I wrote two whole pages of Kel and Alanna dialogue- now its gone! I have to rewrite again.  
  
I think I'm way losing touch- so please tell me if I am, so I can "improve my technique"  
  
Wev~!  
  
P.S Thanks 4 reviewing! You guys are the best :):) 


	16. The Chamber a corrected version

Since I can't find my Alanna/Kel dialogue (damn, it had been the best I've ever done) or my copy of Squire, I'll delay stuff a little and give another cosy scene between Duke Roger and Kel.  
  
I'm losing it. I know. thanks anyway for the reviews :):) You don't know how much it motivates me!  
  
I own absolutely zilch of this. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce. apart from the wacked out story line.  
  
Also. a reviewer told me it was King ROALD that decreed the big examinations. That's why I replaced the chapter with this chapter. (its exactly the same, with a few changes)  
  
~$%$~$%$~$%$~$%$~  
  
Duke Roger watched the girl lazily through his seeing crystal, WATCHING her was easy enough, but her defences were too strong to break.  
  
The worst thing was that the girl would be PERFECT bait. His cousin was already quite taken by this pretty thing. All he had to do was find a spell that would trap her and break her so she could be HIS little pawn.  
  
Unfortunately, things couldn't work out that was, as it had been with the boy Alan. Something was shielding them, it was a thick smog of fire that he couldn't get through, as hard as he might try.  
  
But- he could not get the Crown without either destroying both of them or drawing them both onto his side. There was only one choice.  
  
He, Duke Roger of Conte, hoped he would make the right one.  
  
~  
  
Numair licked his lips nervously. His throat felt parched. He had never felt as nervous before- apart from the time when he told Daine he loved her. however; this was an entirely different situation.  
  
Daine came up beside him. "Are you ready?" She asked, her voice quiet and determined.  
  
He nodded. "I'm ready for anything, my darling." He said softly. "Even the legendary Duke."  
  
~  
  
Kel tried giving the glaive a few swings, even a pattern dance, but nothing could calm her down.  
  
She felt as if she was facing the Chamber of Ordeal. Then it all clicked. Of course! The Chamber!  
  
~ (ugh! All time sucky! But hey, why not?)  
  
~  
  
Kel faced the dreaded iron door, feeling drained. The Chamber wouldn't really do anything- but it was something familiar. That would provide all the comfort.  
  
Breathing out a sigh, she pressed her palm on the chamber door.  
  
Its you, the chamber door whispered. Why are you doing here at this time?  
  
"Ask the gods." Kel said irritably.  
  
It is not your time yet.  
  
"Oh, just show me what I want to see." Kel retorted.  
  
If the Chamber had a nose, Kel was sure it would have sniffed arrogantly.  
  
(This is meant to be in italics. if it's not. blame it on f.f net)  
  
She was above Tortall, she fought her dizziness and horror of heights.  
  
You have to look down. The gusty, whispery voice told her.  
  
No. Kel thought. Against her own will, she gazed down into the tapestry of buildings that was underneath her. To her horror, she was supported by thin air.  
  
Slowly, she drifted down onto the streets. No one seemed to see her. In fact, people walked right through her, as if she was not there. Shakily, she tried to walk on the ground, but something forced her to continue gliding above the floor.  
  
She tried to pick up an apple that lay discarded on the shelf, but her hand slid right through it.  
  
She hovered all the way to the palace, drifting past the palace guards, who didn't seem to notice that she was there. She glided through the halls, coming to a stop at the page's wing.  
  
Merric limped through the deserted corridor, his face distorted by a scowl. His face. it had changed so much. It was now scarred from too many wounds, too many fights.  
  
Fights? Kel drifted along him, surveying her friend with concern. His expression was bitter, his eyes full of suffering. Nothing like the impudent, bold Merric that she had known.  
  
Suddenly, Merric stopped.  
  
Kel turned, and saw why.  
  
Joren and his friends, Vinson and Garvey, was beating on a poor first year page until he was bloody pulp. Evidently, the fresh stain on Joren's shirt had something to do with it.  
  
She could hear their voice, see Garvey's smirk and hear Vinson spitting on his victim.  
  
"That teaches you for messing with me," Joren said, his voice like a viper's hiss.  
  
Kel couldn't watch any more. She ran out, leaving Merric behind. She could hear Joren turning onto Merric and hear his screams. She couldn't do anything about it, because she didn't exist..  
  
Back on the dusty street, Kel wandered along aimlessly, when a beaten, bruised and broken carthorse trotted by, its gait slow and painful, its head down.  
  
Kel's heart went to it. How could its master be so cruel? It was evident that the horse had seen better days.  
  
"That dirty old beast is well up for th' slaughter house." The master said to a concerned passer-by, in a cruel voice. "Bought 'im at a palace sale few years ago, shows gelding are useless bits o' flesh."  
  
Kel looked curiously at the gelding, her mouth gaping. It was Peachblossom!  
  
A changed Peachblossom, his head had a droop to it, of a proud horse broken. His gait was unsure, as if he was in great pain. Welts that looked painfully recent showed that he wasn't facing a very good life.  
  
Kel tried to pat him, but her hand slid right through. Poor Peachblossom!  
  
She pulled her hand back-  
  
And staggered away from the chamber door. Panting hard.  
  
"That would never happen." She told it shakily. Her mouth felt sore from too many stifled screams.  
  
Her stomach felt sick. She ran.  
  
Pushing aside several confused maids and outraged nobles, she ran to her quarters and vomited in the privy. She was amazed she had held it for that long.  
  
"Are you all right?" A concerned voice asked.  
  
Kel quickly rinsed out her mouth and turned to face the voice. It was Jonathan.  
  
"I'm all right." She said, shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kel gasped, her body felt like a ram had battered through it. "The Chamber." She muttered, before fainting on the floor.  
  
~  
  
"What happened?" Cleon demanded, facing the Prince angrily.  
  
He shrugged, "I saw her running back to her rooms, then she headed to the privy and vomited- when I found her, she just said 'the Chamber' and fainted dead away."  
  
Daine put a hand on the sleeping girl's forehead. "Should we call for Duke Baird?" She asked, worried.  
  
"She should be all right, sweetling." Numair said, putting an arm around Daine.  
  
"The Chamber?" Neal muttered, puzzled. "Why would she have gone to the Chamber?"  
  
"All squires go to the Chamber after their big examinations." Owen reminded him.  
  
"Big examinations?" Jon asked curiously.  
  
"Tests which King Roald-" Owen shrugged, "that's your father, decreed for every page to do before he- or in Kel's case, she, can go on to be a squire- because of the challenges made by the conservatives about Alanna's knighting,"  
  
"Why did he decree that?" Jon asked, confused.  
  
"Beats me," Neal said, "the conservatives liked it well enough."  
  
"The conservatives are nutters," Dom said, scowling.  
  
"Not all of them, some of them are pretty nice." Daine said fairly.  
  
"Really? Name one." Neal retorted, backing his cousin.  
  
"Well. the Duke of Turomont." Daine said, "Royal magistrate."  
  
"That sour-face is NICE?"  
  
"Well, he's fair. That's that." Numair said, nodding.  
  
"Name another one." Dom retorted.  
  
Neal nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you two are on the same side for once." Cleon said dryly.  
  
The two looked at each other, stepping further apart. "No way." Dom muttered. "Me, Meathead?"  
  
"Why else would the Gods have made you cousins?" Daine teased.  
  
~  
  
Kel didn't wake for 3 days. Meanwhile, her friends were very busy indeed.  
  
Daine went to rouse animals up, expertly educating them in retaliating against humans- in times of need, of course. It was quite a sight, seeing Daine in the middle of the courtyard, with flocks of birds on every available surface, twittering away in an ordered fashion about what they wanted and what they didn't want.  
  
Neal and Dom, very reluctantly, paired up to 'flirt' with the palace ladies.  
  
"Quite a job you thought of there, Daine." Dom said when he heard.  
  
"Don't give all the credit to me now," Daine said sweetly, "these three charmers all managed it together." She motioned to Numair, Owen and Cleon.  
  
"Try not to be too sarcastic, Neal, or write them too much poetry." Cleon instructed. "Don't go all goo-goo eyed either. Watch Dom first, he may be more educated in that field."  
  
Neal, of course, refused to be bested by his ever-irritating cousin, and tried hard to be as charming as possible.  
  
Owen and Cleon were to cause as much trouble as possible.  
  
Owen had signed up to be a cook, while Cleon volunteered as a tailor.  
  
There was soon much trouble roused in the palace. The Queen found her sausages burnt, while King Roald sipped one sip of his herbal tea and nearly spat it out. Owen had 'accidentally' put salt instead of sugar.  
  
As for Cleon, he actually had some talent for sewing, but every once in a while, a knight would come running back, complaining that a button had been sewn on at the back of his breeches, or the stitching had been botched up.  
  
Numair had the most dangerous job of all.  
  
On a fine, balmy afternoon, he approached Duke Roger, bowing gracefully. "Your Grace, I believe I can be of your assistance."  
  
The Duke looked him over, smirking. "Of course, what can YOU offer to ME?"  
  
Numair straightened arrogantly. "I am a black robe mage from the University of Carthak. Does that say enough?"  
  
The Duke looked at him, using a truth spell.  
  
"Indeed, you can be of my service." He said slowly, after the spell revealed that Numair hadn't been lying. "Now, listen carefully."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Kel woke, stretching. It was nighttime.  
  
She jumped out of bed. Goddess! How long had she slept? The last thing she remembered was vomiting.  
  
Neal entered her room, dressed in a dashing green tunic that flattered his eyes, over a white shirt and brown breeches. "Demoiselle Keladry." He said, making an extravagant bow.  
  
"Neal, how long have I slept?" Kel demanded.  
  
"Let me see. I think you've been in bed for about 3 days." Neal said thoughtfully.  
  
"Neal, why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"To charm and seduce." Neal said glumly. "Daine's orders."  
  
Kel thought about her own order and groaned. "What did she tell you to do?"  
  
"To flirt and. um. flirt." Neal was blushing furiously, a change, which Kel couldn't say, wasn't pleasant from his usual, confident self.  
  
"Don't worry. I got the same order." Kel muttered.  
  
Neal was grinning now. "You're going to seduce the pretty. ah. girls?"  
  
Kel scowled. "The pretty boys- to be specified, the Prince."  
  
His smile turned very mischievous. "Really?"  
  
"I swear, Neal, sometimes you are truly intolerable." Kel threw her pillow at Neal.  
  
Neal ducked it easily, and it slammed into the desk. "Why the Prince?"  
  
"Use your brains, Queenscove. Last time I checked, you had some." Kel said irritably.  
  
"Is the very thought of seducing Prince Jonathan making you more grouchy than usual?" Neal teased.  
  
Kel scowled, trying to find another object to throw.  
  
"Believe me, I think we got it off easy, although you don't have a cousin who insists on calling you Meathead. Owen is cooking for the King and Cleon is happily sewing away. He's a palace tailor." Neal continued as Kel tried to stifle her laughter. "Not only that, but pity Numair the most. He's working for Duke Roger."  
  
"You're joking." Kel said.  
  
"No, I'm not." Neal had calmed down enough, now he looked concerned. "He's helping the Duke with Illusion spells. I don't think he trusts Numair much yet, he hasn't told Numair what the Illusion spells are for- but as we have studied history, we know they are for blindfolding the important nobles who may see through his plot."  
  
"What's Daine doing?" Kel inquired.  
  
"Calling up all lovely horsies, birdies, kitties, doggies and basically any other animal in the palace, tomorrow's going to be quite an event."  
  
That didn't sound good. "What's going to happen?" Kel asked curiously.  
  
Neal only smiled mysteriously. "You have to wait and see."  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~  
  
OK, I'll leave you at the cliffie. spell check is SO ANNOYING! It keeps on wanting to spell Keladry as celery. It's on automatic. Urgh!  
  
I still have to work on the Alanna/Keladry dialogue. Maybe I won't have to do it at all. Damn! Why can't I find it?  
  
I'm extremely tempted to add in Enrique's "One Night Stand" to this story. If you've heard the song before. (I can't spell his last name) you can see why this is relevant. Damn my stupid sister for always playing his songs so much!  
  
The Chamber of Ordeal thingie- that might be a bit off. I rewrote it so many times that I think my head has near burst!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, people! (125 reviews! Pretty good, huh? You guys rock! :)  
  
Wev~! 


	17. The jobs

Whoa! I'm a bit mortified here. I can't believe I'm writing the 17th chapter (faints) you guys rock! (I'll leave the happy comments about how you guys rule till later in the story ^_~  
  
A special thankyou to um. (Quickly goes back to website) Forget-me-not for telling me it was King Roald that set up the big examinations, not Jon. I replaced that chapter with a new chapter (which was the same, except Owen says King Roald instead of Jon)  
  
~  
  
Ok. Back to the story!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel thought that as she had slept for so long- she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.  
  
Her synopsis proved to be wrong, as the moment she finished dinner, she was yawning, excusing herself from the table of nobles. "Tired," she explained, stifling a yawn.  
  
"What? You slept for 3 days." Jon said, bewildered.  
  
Kel shrugged. "Sleeping takes energy, I guess." She quickly excused herself, dragging back to her room. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.  
  
~  
  
Daine had sat up meditating the whole night, concentrating her wild magic inside her. Numair sat up with her, thinking deeply.  
  
Dawn came, Daine roused from her meditation, nudging Numair. "You better go." She said lowly.  
  
Numair brushed a finger across her cheek. "Keep safe, sweetling. If you kill yourself, I will never forgive you."  
  
"Likewise." Daine said solemnly, eyes dancing. "If the Duke even tries."  
  
He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
Afterwards, Daine sat in the room alone, catching her breath. It was time.  
  
Standing up slowly, she flung open the windows and called for all the birds. Wing sisters, will you help me? She asked silently.  
  
Birds of every different shape and size fluttered around, a feathered hurricane. Questions rippling.  
  
Daine told them her request, the birds all squawked in agreement, flying off to their respective places.  
  
Next, Daine dealt with the cats. Mangy cats from the streets, wild feral cats from the Royal forest, groomed palace cats and merchant cats, jewelled collars glinting.  
  
Slowly, she worked her way through all the animals that lived in Corus, right down to the most insignificant chicken- although she avoided the rats. She knew from experience that the rats would only obey if they were rewarded. Daine was empty-handed and had no notion of destroying the Royal Palace.  
  
By the time Corus woke, their city had been invaded.  
  
~  
  
Duke Roger awoke to see a dog AND a cat perched lazily on his bed, the dog was doing his business on the fine silk coverlets.  
  
The smell of dog urine floated to his nostrils.  
  
Disgusted, Duke Roger reached for his Gift inside him, but by that time, the dog AND the cat had disappeared.  
  
When he approached his closet, he found that all his outfits had been soiled with bird poo.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed to a poor servant. "What has happened?"  
  
He was not alone in his questionings.  
  
~  
  
All across Corus, people woke up to find that their house had been dirtied with animal waste. Chicken droppings in shoes, bird droppings in hair.  
  
Alarm rose, creating a panicked city.  
  
Daine had spared no one, but she did go light around her friends. Kel found that the dogs had only soiled places that would not affect her comfort, and that only her dirtied clothes were soiled.  
  
Daine had left a message: Pretend you had sent your clothes to wash. Bundle them in your privy.  
  
It was the same with Cleon, Neal, Dom and Owen, but all of them had been tipped off the day before and had had their good clothes at the very bottom of their closet.  
  
A very disgusted Court was hastily gathered, all bellowing their complaints to poor King Roald.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea who could have done this." The King said repeatedly. "Palace workers will be paid extra to clean up this. fiasco."  
  
Indeed they were.  
  
Daine had been a bit worried at first about draining the treasury, but the others assured her that it would be quickly remade.  
  
"The king will increase the taxes." Neal said thickly over breakfast. "Don't you worry, Daine, after all. This IS going to be erased after the gods act."  
  
"Remember." Daine told them sternly, "this doesn't mean that you do not do your jobs. Neal and Dom will CONTINUE with their job," Neal and Dom looked less elated then before "as the same with Kel, Owen and Cleon."  
  
Cleon looked outraged. "Do you know how MEAN those cranky tailors get? One actually tried to stab me with a needle!"  
  
"A needle is less painful than the sword I will stab YOU with if you don't do as you are told." Daine growled.  
  
"Where are you going to get the sword?" Cleon challenged.  
  
"Kel." Daine said automatically. "Or otherwise I'll borrow her glaive."  
  
Cleon silenced quickly.  
  
Numair had been seen around Duke Roger lately, the others didn't even dare to talk to him.  
  
"He's got it pretty well put down." Neal said after surveying a changed Numair. "He's every bit the arrogant sorcerer that Duke Roger is!"  
  
Owen, of course, was still cheerfully bustling around the kitchens, occasionally slipping off with some sausages to feed the stray dogs. He was never caught doing this, of course, but the cooks often found it disturbing when they saw that the number of sausages had decreased.  
  
"Ah! Another sausage gone! What can you say about THAT, Chef Mercer?" Owen would ask, tucking a sausage down the front of his shirt.  
  
"Now, young Owen. We know that sausages do not disappear. I must have already used it." Said the absent-minded chef.  
  
"Of course." Owen said, squirming slightly as the sausage was sliding down his shirt. "Um, would you excuse me, Chef Mercer." He dashed away before the sausage slipped out. He could feel it in his breeches now and he was sure it looked odd.  
  
He received several alarmed glances when he reached down his breeches. "No, no! Don't get the wrong idea!" Owen said when a pretty serving girl gave him an odd look. "I'm just."  
  
"Sick minded," muttered the serving girl, stalking away.  
  
Neal and Dom fared slightly better when it came to their job. They would spend hours in front of the mirror perfecting their appearance.  
  
Kel snorted whenever she saw them. "If I didn't know better, I would've said you two were trying to be girls-or worse, turning into one!"  
  
They would give her dirty looks. "Go away Kel." Dom muttered, slicking back his brown hair.  
  
"Sure will!" Kel said, trying not to smirk at them.  
  
"Wait, don't go!" Neal called. "We need an opinion!"  
  
Kel came back to look them over and fix them up, straightening their tunics and fixing their hair. "Need some rouge with that as well, Neal?"  
  
Neal flushed, glaring evilly. "You can't say anything. You do that whenever you have to see the Prince!"  
  
"I don't need to, but I like to." Kel retorted smugly.  
  
When it came to flirting, they were experts. Neal and Dom would pick a particular girl and talked until the girl turned pink and swooned.  
  
Very soon, they had hordes of girls trailing them around everywhere.  
  
Neal turned to Daine and Kel to complain. "What?" Kel burst out laughing. "A fan club? So soon?"  
  
"If I were you, I'd be flattered." Daine said, annoyed about the interruption of her conversation with a sparrow, but unable to be unamused. "I would be flattered if I had that many men chasing after me."  
  
"Great, you do it then!" Dom exploded.  
  
Kel smiled. "I thought you'd enjoy it. All those pretty girls running after you."  
  
Although they wouldn't admit it, it was true. They did enjoy it- only some parts, though. When Neal received his first love poem, he had boasted about it for a full day.  
  
"Shut it, Meathead. I've already heard about it enough." Dom said irritably.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"You wish."  
  
Dom DID seem considerably happier when he received a scented piece of paper with purple words inscribed about the glory of his name.  
  
"The glory of being loved." Dom said blissfully.  
  
Kel sighed. "Not quite."  
  
Kel found Jon's attention on her a BIT disturbing. It took getting use to, being looked at like that.  
  
"Its... creepy, nearly." Kel confided to Daine, as it was a subject she wouldn't DREAM about confiding to her other friends. "He looks at me like I'm a goddess or something."  
  
"You'll get use to it, Kel."  
  
That Kel wouldn't.  
  
Although Jon's admiration to her was quite nice, there were many unpleasant factors to it. The main one being that it was WRONG. They could never be. Jon was a 30-40 something KING.  
  
Also, the hate.  
  
Alanna refused to talk to her during glaive practises, stalking off the minute practice was over.  
  
Kel felt like she was talking to a wall. Alanna wouldn't even look at her.  
  
Am I that bad? Kel thought. Or am I so good that she is jealous?  
  
The very thought of being better than her mentor was chilling.  
  
There was also the spiteful palace gossip and the iciness that the other palace ladies directed towards her.  
  
Lead by Delia, the group of ladies would sneer and smirk at her, whispering 'slut' or 'whore' behind her back.  
  
Kel even received hateful notes, warning her that if she didn't leave Jonathan immediately, she would pay the price with her life.  
  
Dinner was worst of all. Kel constantly felt eyes on her. She heard whispers and rumours being spread, but she could do nothing about it.  
  
"To think. Jonathan is in love with a commoner." Delia said loudly. "Impossible! What tricks did that little whore pull?"  
  
"Probably a love spell." Another lady would snicker. "Who could like such a plain, uncouth SHANG?"  
  
Every time she heard that comment, she would close her eyes and think what she was doing to help Tortall and her friends. She would remember what she had seen in the Chamber.  
  
Pain and suffering.  
  
Exactly what she was feeling now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The point of that chapter (there is one!!!) is to tell you how successful they are with their jobs.. Just in case you get mislead.  
  
You are probably all thinking I'm evil for being so mean to Kel. I know.  
  
But. true love conquers all barriers. It's so sweet :)  
  
OK. Now my thank yous! (for reviewing! You guys rock~!) this is only the first page (as dated on the 19.4.03- 20.4.03)  
  
Druken Monkeys: Thanks! That wasn't a cliffie, it is called "running out of ideas".  
  
Lady Wild Rose: OK! Cliffies aren't THAT bad, are they? Thanks anyway! Good luck!  
  
Skysong: I decided to patch things up with Kel and Alanna in the end. or when I find my copy of Squire. Damn that stupid dialogue! (I think my sister deleted it :( how mean is that?)  
  
Forget-me-not: Thankyouthankyou! You did so much to help me! Neal and Dom are just plain mischievous! They're a dream to write!  
  
Keita: I can always depend on you for honest reviews:) not to mention funny! You helped correct my "losing it" I often do lose it! (you should read my other stories *shudder* now, THEY have truly lost it) My spellchecker is going crazy.  
  
white lily- Thanks! Its nice to know that this story is exciting!  
  
Angel Of The Storms- Why did you think I wasn't going to update? And you're welcome! I liked writing it!!!!  
  
White Phoenix Erialis- Thanks. I do lose it sometimes. most times. this is practically. Fine this IS my only fic that hasn't completely dissolved into the trashcan.  
  
hannirose- That's violent! Lol. I'm totally cracking up!  
  
Rhapsody07- Well, I was basing that assumption on what my sister told me. What she said was nasty :( Besides, I like fluff! I can't see what's wrong with it, but I'm trying to 'improve my critique' as I think fanfic.net phrases it. )  
  
zella- happens to me all the time ^_~  
  
Lady of the Lilacs: :( I know. Thanks for the sympathy and thanks for being so supportive!!!!  
  
Stuffed Dodo: Wow, I'm not THAT good, am I? I'm very flattered!!!  
  
6-a opal: I'll think about it, but the last time I complied to a suggestion, my story went down the drain. No, no! Don't take it the wrong way! I still appreciate your review!  
  
Nat: Your scene, your scene! How did you like Raoul???? I did it! (whoops madly) you rock, Nat! People liked it too !!!! thanks awfully so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :):):)  
  
~~~~  
  
So, basically, there you have it! My wonderful 1st page reviewers! ^_~ Where will this story be without you?  
  
I'll answer that. Deleted, as I'm going to delete my other T.P fanfic. Boy. that sucked. I'll leave OTHER people when it comes to writing Alanna-goes- to-convent fanfics ^_~  
  
OK. My spell check thingie has gone totally off. Oh well :)  
  
I won't say this chapter is crapped up, I'll leave that to you to decide. Also, if any of the replies caused any offence (I think I did do that once,) it wasn't intended. I'm 100% sincere, no sarcasm.  
  
Anyway, I'll leave it there. I've got major assignments to hand in and maths to do!  
  
Wev!~ 


	18. Mirror, mirror on the wall

You know what? For the first time, I actually BOTHERED to read through my story. and I found out that I said Kitten came as well. Ok. Just to correct that. Kitten went BACK when wait, this is an direct excerpt.  
  
Just then, a tiny plop occurred, and a tiny blue dragonet appeared.  
  
"Kit!" Daine held out her arms. The dragon jumped into them, and scolded her thoroughly.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of white light occurred, then realization dawned on their faces. "Kel! What on earth?" Dom looked at her. "Where are we?"  
  
Kitten WENT when the wave of white light occurred. Just to less confuse things.  
  
Fallen: Chapter 18 ~  
  
It was dawn.  
  
Kel got up quickly, changed, washed her face, cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair, plaiting it neatly.  
  
Quietly, she padded down the halls and walked down to the palace stables.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
Quickly, Kel saddled up Fireseye, leaving a note tacked on the stable door that told Stefan that she had taken Fireseye for a morning run.  
  
Urging the gelding to a gallop, Kel headed for the town.  
  
Really, there was no purpose of this trip. Just to loosen up and free herself for her palace turmoil.  
  
Palace life was beginning to stretch her head. Sometimes, Kel wanted to grab something and bang her head against it to wake herself up from the unpleasant dream.  
  
Except a tiny part of her would always keep saying, this isn't a dream, this is real. You're really back in time.  
  
A part of her wanted to cry as well.  
  
The town was quiet, only a few early rising merchants set their stores up.  
  
Kel dismounted, and lead Fireseye towards a pole, where she tied him up and feed him a carrot. "No escaping now," she told the gelding sternly.  
  
Fireseye whuffled a bit, a cheeky look in its eyes. Thanks for the idea! The gleam seemed to say.  
  
Kel laughed, securing the rope a bit more firmly.  
  
There wasn't much to do, so she just walked around, inspecting what the early rising merchants had to sell.  
  
Wandering over to a stall, she picked up what seemed like a scrying mirror. "What's this?" She murmured to the merchant.  
  
The surface shifted a bit.  
  
Kel gasped. She shouldn't be seeing anything. Only ones with the Gift could scry.  
  
"It's a scryin' mirror, milady, that can look into the future," said the old, decrepit merchant. "You dun 'ave ta be Gifted ta look inta this an' see somethik in tis'."  
  
"Truly so?" Kel asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
  
She could see a Tortall in ruins, people scavenging for food.  
  
"Is this genuine, or is this just a fake?" Kel asked sharply.  
  
A look came in the man's eyes. He spat on the floor. "Now, I'm a honest man, lady. Nothik in MY pile is fake. Tis is a true scryin' mirror, lady. Bought mi self from a nasty Tuisane dealer. Pricey, tis is."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"5 gold nobles," the man said.  
  
Kel gasped at the price.  
  
The man took one look at her, smiling. "But for you, missy, it is free."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kel stuttered.  
  
"The Goddess has her hand on you." The man said, "I can see it, I can feel it. Take the mirror, Keladry of Midelan!"  
  
Kel gasped, taking it. "Yes sir." She muttered, striding away. Then she remembered. "Thank you!" She shouted, looking back.  
  
However, the store had disappeared.  
  
Kel mounted Fireseye, feeling queasy. The man was obviously a sorcerer, to have pulled such a disappearing act.  
  
By the time she had gotten back to the stables, and had groomed down Fireseye, her stomach felt considerably empty.  
  
Washing her hands, she trotted over to the dining hall for some food.  
  
The others, (excluding Numair) were there already, eating as if they had been starved for 40 days.  
  
"Kel, where were you?" Daine demanded.  
  
"I went to the town," Kel's mouth felt dry. "An old man gave me this." She handed the mirror to Daine, who took it.  
  
"A mirror," Daine's mouth curved up. "Pretty."  
  
"No."  
  
Suddenly, Daine's expression changed. Her face turned pale, and the hand that gripped the mirror was white. "Mithros, Shakith, no," she muttered, looking feverish.  
  
"Daine?" Neal said worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Daine handed him the mirror, slumping in her seat. "Look for yourself," she said in a tiny voice.  
  
Neal took one look, and his face turned slightly green. "Is this a joke, Kel?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"What did you see?" Kel asked, her appetite gone.  
  
Daine leaned close. "Tortall- in ruins. I saw nobles.. They were all in chains. Soldiers with Carthaki emblems held whips, they made them work."  
  
"I saw the same thing," Neal said softly.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kel demanded.  
  
Daine fiddled with her fork. "Well, I played a huge role in the Immortals' war. Without me, Tortall would've lost- that is what did happen. The Carthaki soldiers invaded Tortall, because um, Ozorne wouldn't have died. which means, the Carthak won in the siege in Pirate's Swoop- except Thayet couldn't do anything, because of the dampening wards, and the Kings Own- plus Alanna, was so far away, they didn't know that Pirate's Swoop was in danger."  
  
"We have to go back." Neal said.  
  
"Well, we all know that, Meathead," Dom said irritably.  
  
"There is only one way," Daine said quietly.  
  
"What's that?" Kel asked, mouth feeling dry.  
  
"It's the only way.." Daine said distantly.  
  
"WHAT?" Neal, Dom, Kel, Owen and Cleon said.  
  
Daine sighed. "You guys won't like this, that's for sure.."  
  
~````~~~~``````````~~~~`````````````~~~~```````````~~~~`````````````~~~~```` ``````~~~  
  
Major short chapter.. Ugh!  
  
Anyhow. This is the last chapter I can submit before school starts.. So...  
  
This story is drawing to a very, definite close- there's about 3 more chappies to go :( (sobs) this is just a warning, people !!!  
  
Also, you have gone THIS FAR. If you liked it- and want more- press the GO button at the bottom of this page :)  
  
Wev!~ 


	19. What is it? I know something you don't k...

I know that there has been a lack of K/J romance, but the last few chapters should satisfy all K/J fans (I think there's no one. but anyway. A VERY odd pairing- with about 30 years difference..)  
  
Also, OK, I admit it. I've actually finished the whole story, and I read over the reviews to see what people liked & write it.. And I found out that I got the spelling of Kel's fief wrong! (Lady Keladry of MINDELAN) Mindelan, not Midelan. (Bangs head on table)  
  
Thankyou 500 times, Lady of the Lilacs. I can't thank you enough.  
  
Also, sorry to all for that gigantic mistake.  
Fallen  
  
Chapter 19  
  
~ ~  
  
Part I- What is it?  
  
~ ~  
  
"Do we have to kill someone?" Neal guessed.  
  
Daine made a face. "Haven't you learnt that NOTHING can revive the dead- with a exception of the Graveyard Hag, but she can only revive a bit, it dies after a while."  
  
"So, what's your brilliant plan?" Neal asked sarcastically.  
  
Daine took a breath, "we are going to reveal to the courts that Alanna is a girl."  
  
"That's CRAZY," Kel said, defending her mentor. "You'll wreck EVERYTHING."  
  
"Precisely what we want to do, Kel," Dom reminded.  
  
"We'll get Numair to tell Duke Roger- and convince him to take it to the Courts- after that, we'll think about it." Daine said firmly.  
  
Kel glared at Daine. "Is there no other way?"  
  
"There's no other way," Daine looked at her, and Kel saw that her eyes were full of tears. "Please, Kel."  
  
Biting her lip, Kel nodded. "OK."  
  
"Don't tell ANYONE. Leave it to me. Don't you dare tell Jon," Daine warned. "He's sure to tell her."  
Numair was flicking through some books, when Alex tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Numair demanded irritably.  
  
Alex scowled back, unwilling to be defeated. "A messenger is wanting you."  
  
Numair stood up unwillingly, walking to the door. A figure cloaked in black was waiting for him, "Numair- a plan." The figure rasped.  
  
Numair knew it was Daine. "What have you brought me?"  
  
Daine handed him an envelope, gliding away.  
  
Alex followed her.  
  
Suddenly, Daine transformed into a bird. The cloak slid off her, and she flew off. Alex looked at the cloak, scowling.  
  
Meanwhile, Numair had opened the envelope. Inside were two pieces of parchment.  
  
Quickly, he picked up the first piece.  
  
~ NUMAIR  
  
Don't show this to your friends, but show them the other note. I devised a plan. You are to inform the Duke that Alanna is a girl, and try to persuade him to tell the King. It is CRUCIAL this matter is brought up to the courts.  
  
Destroy this after you read it.  
  
Daine.  
  
~  
  
Quickly, after looking around, Numair incinerated the note, until super fine ashes floated onto the red carpet, unable to be seen any longer.  
  
He opened the second envelope just as Alex came in, looking furious.  
  
~  
  
Lord Numair  
  
I have proof that the so said Squire Alan is in fact, a girl. There is a chest below her bed, which is warded. Upon investigation, we have found feminine clothes inside.  
  
Added to this, we also have proof that Lord Alan, the father, had actually sent letters requiring Alanna's brother, Thom, to go to the Palace, while Alanna was to go to the convent.  
  
There is also proof that Alanna and Roger's cousin, Jonathan, have been heavily involved.  
  
A physical proof is that Alanna wears a pregnancy charm.  
  
I assume that the full payment will be paid by the next Solstice.  
  
Your messenger  
  
~  
  
"What have you got there?" Alex demanded.  
  
"A letter, to show Duke Roger," Numair said grimly.  
  
Inside, he felt terrible about this. Alanna had been one of the first people to befriend him when he had been a penniless street side performer. She had also been the person whom had introduced him to the King, thus made him rich.  
  
A tiny voice, that sounded much like Daine's, reminded him that Alanna of the future was probably not in very good hands now.  
  
Straightening up his shoulders, he stood up and strode over to the Duke's rooms.  
  
~  
  
Duke Roger scanned the letter that had been given to him, he smiled. "Very good work, Mage," he drawled.  
  
"Thank you, your grace," Numair said.  
  
An evil smile formed on the Duke's lips. "Well, a perfect way to get rid of the dratted Squire," he hissed triumphantly. "Alex, you no longer have a competitor."  
  
Alex grinned. "Won't I enjoy that?"  
  
"After destroying Alanna, we will swoop for the perfect kill," Duke Roger closed his eyes, imagining the crown on his head.  
  
"At last, you will be King, my lord. Or should I say- your majesty?" Delia whispered, smiling.  
  
Duke Roger's laugh resounded through the whole room.  
  
"What are you going to do about this?" Numair asked.  
  
"What else? Take this to the King."  
  
Numair hid his sigh of relief.  
  
"Now, we will take this to the King tomorrow. Not a word from the lot of you," Roger ordered. "Especially you, my dear." He directed this to Delia.  
  
"Of course not, your majesty," Delia fluttered her lashes, smiling a syrupy smile. Clearly, the pretty brunette was picturing a crown on HER head as well.  
  
Duke Roger laughed. "Soon, the crown will fall- and I shall be the one to take it."  
  
~ ~  
  
Part II- I know something you don't know.  
  
~ ~  
  
Delia walked about with a skip in her step, heading towards the training yards.  
  
Although they were close to triumph, Roger had told her to still remain 'interested' in Jonathan- just in case all failed.  
  
The usual group of people were in the training yards, wielding their glaives.  
  
Kel stood in the front, looking fit and graceful, not an inch out of breath.  
  
"Put more turn into that, Alan!" She called. "Neal- that is pathetic."  
  
"I'm trying!" Neal protested.  
  
"Lord Nealan, Lord Domitan! What are you doing with this lot?" Delia asked, amused.  
  
Neal nearly dropped his glaive. Delia raised her eyebrows. "My my, what would the ladies say?"  
  
Dom, in vain, tried to smooth down his hair, but with no success.  
  
Kel placed her glaive down, crossing her arms. "Lady Delia! What are you doing here?" The tone in her voice was sweet, but her stance clearly said 'piss off, I don't want you here'.  
  
Delia smiled smugly. "Oh, Shang Sparrow! How delightful to see you!"  
  
"Equally as," Kel said stonily.  
  
Delia proffered another placid smile. "Oh, don't you look HANDSOME today, Squire Alan?"  
  
Alanna looked rigid. "Thank you for the compliment." Was it just her? Or did Delia stress ALAN.  
  
"Now, Delia. You're interrupting our practice," Jonathan called.  
  
"Your squire is awfully charming, isn't he, your highness?" Delia retorted, tossing her thick tresses.  
  
"What do you want!" Alanna exploded.  
  
"Why, Alan- um, Alan! Temper temper." Delia looked gleeful.  
  
"Continue practice," Kel said, glowering.  
  
They obeyed, spreading out and launching into a pattern dance. As one, they did cuts, turns and swings.  
  
"Very good!" Kel strode towards Alanna, correcting her stance.  
  
When practice was over, Delia instantly latched onto Alanna. "Why, Squire ALAN. Aren't you looking DELIGHTFUL today?"  
  
"What do you want, Delia?" Alanna asked warily.  
  
Delia gave her most innocent smile. "Me? Nothing!"  
  
"Then can you go away?" Alanna said impatiently. "I have to go."  
  
Delia raised an eyebrow. "Alan, Alan. You know you're meant to be more chivalrous to ladies. Why are you so immune? Is there a reason?"  
  
Alanna seriously wanted to slap Delia. "GO AWAY."  
  
"Oh, there is!" Delia said gleefully. "Oh, MITHROS."  
  
The look in Alanna's eyes was enough to kill.  
  
Delia knew when she had said enough. Giving one last smile, she began to glide away. After 20 or so steps, she turned back. "I know something you don't know!"  
  
Alanna glared after her, aggravated.  
  
That evening, Alex suddenly approached her when she was practicing with Lightening.  
  
"Alex!" Alanna said, stopping in mid swing.  
  
"Alan." Alex replied, "can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Well, you've always been so different, I don't quite understand why," Alex's eyes were unreadable.  
  
"Really?" Alanna grinned nervously. "Me too, I don't think I act different."  
  
"Are you hiding something?" Alex blurted out.  
  
"Me?" Alanna's grin was tense. "Ho, um, NO. Not at all!"  
  
Alex gave her an incredulous look. "You're very nervous."  
  
Alanna began bursting out in nervous laughter. "He he, really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
More strained laughter. "Goddess, Alex. You're very odd too!"  
  
A sudden, loud meow from Faithful gave the perfect distraction. "I need to go. I think Faithful has fleas." Alanna said quickly.  
  
Fleas? Couldn't you have come up with something better? The cat asked wryly.  
  
"Poor kitty, does it hurt?" Alanna stroked Faithful, giving the cat a glare.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you, then." Alex said, sauntering off.  
  
Get off me. Faithful complained. Fleas? How dare you! I'm a perfectly CLEAN cat.  
  
"It's a good enough reason to give you a bath," Alanna explained.  
  
Bath? Not in the Divine Realms! The cat scampered away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During dinner the next night, Duke Roger made sure everyone was present before his stood up.  
  
The chatter around him stopped.  
  
King Roald looked up from his conversation with the Queen. "Roger- what do you have to say?" He asked.  
  
"Sire," Roger began, bowing deeply. "I have done a great wrong."  
  
Alanna nearly dropped her serving platter. What did the duke have to admit? She cast Jonathan a look, which he returned, equally as blank.  
  
"I had a suspicion against a fellow noble. Without informing you, sire, I decided to investigate."  
  
Alanna cast Jon a more desperate glance this time. DO SOMETHING! Her eyes said wildly.  
  
Jonathan cleared his throat. "Why not you and I talk about this in private, cousin? I'm sure I can do something about it."  
  
The King raised a hand. "Jonathan, let Duke Roger speak."  
  
"Father, would this not improve my skills as a judgemental ruler?" Jonathan stalled desperately. "If this is truly as important as Duke Roger suggests, I think it may help me greatly!"  
  
"Silence, son." King Roald said.  
  
Jonathan gave Alanna an apologetic look. I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
You tried- I know you did. Alanna eye-communicated back.  
  
Not hard enough.  
  
"I understand why my cousin is so stressed- this has to do with one of his closest friends- not to mention, his lover." Duke Roger continued triumphantly.  
  
The whole court gasped.  
  
Jonathan's eyes widened, his hands clutched the table. Alanna met his eyes. HOW DID HE KNOW? The silent question raged.  
  
The whole court, however, turned to a certain Shang Sparrow.  
  
Kel's face was flushed, her hands shaking. IamsorryIamsorry- I know I should have disagreed. This is wrong!  
  
Suddenly, both Alanna and Jon understood.  
  
The time travellers had leaked out this bit of information to disrupt the realms.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Jon said loudly.  
  
Kel's face was shocked, eyes filling. She gave a whimper.  
  
"I discovered that Squire Alan of Trebond," the Duke said slowly, in a loud voice that rang clearly through the hall, "that he, was in fact a she. Alanna of Trebond!"  
  
Instant pandemonium.  
  
Both Jonathan and Alanna looked furious. Kel looked like she was about to faint. Delia, Roger and Alex looked triumphant. The rest of the court looked shocked.  
  
In that moment, just as Alex was about to draw out his sword, everything stopped.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~  
  
(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_- )(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)  
  
THIS CHAPTER HAS ENDED... ________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ ________________________________________  
  
Wait! It isn't the end yet! (don't even think about it!)  
  
Wev~!  
  
P.S  
  
~Warning: This statement may offend some people, and leave you with a lasting impression of me being an over ambitious brat~  
  
Do you think I can reach 200 reviews before this story ends??? (^_~)  
  
And, and~! I've put up a new fanfic called "Love is Blind" Its about a squire called Alanna.  
  
Fine. It's about Alanna. Have you noticed, in the first book of SOTL, after they battle the Ysandir, Tammy never mentions HOW Alanna gets back her clothes, not to mention THAT Alanna gets back her clothes.  
  
So. Alanna is discovered, and Jon pleads for her to stay. Its only the first chapter, please read! (I learnt this charming way of 'advertising' from several other fanfic writers) 


	20. By the Hand of the Goddess

Fine, I admit I sort of went on a craze and wrote this chapter the same time I wrote Chapter 18, 19 and.. Yeah!  
  
Let's just get this finished. Sigh. I knew I could never reach 200- but thanks to everyone anyway!  
  
All the same.  
  
OK. Let's go on with the story!!!  
  
~ ~  
  
Fallen- Chapter 20  
  
~ ~  
  
Alex's hand was on his sword. Duke Roger's mouth was open in mid laugh. The King's pupils were dilated, and the Queen looked very odd.  
  
"How could you?" Jonathan shouted.  
  
Kel sighed. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"You did it anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"I thought I could trust you, clearly I-"  
  
"SILENCE!" A voice, clearly not made for human ears, grated against the air.  
  
"Mother.." Alanna murmured.  
  
The Great Mother Goddess stood at the centre of the room, looking impossibly tall and impossibly beautiful.  
  
"Mortals- you have betrayed my trust." She rumbled.  
  
Kel bowed her head. "I-"  
  
"SILENCE! I HAVE NOT ASKED YOU TO SPEAK!" The Goddess screamed.  
  
Kel winced, shutting her mouth.  
  
"I did you a favour. I let you to see your mentor. Just because of a few technical glitches."  
  
"Goddess- may I speak?" Daine asked.  
  
"Daughter of Weiryn," the Goddess sighed, "the creator of all this trouble. Thank Father Universe and Mother Flame you decided not to be a goddess. You would have destroyed the whole of Tortall!"  
  
Alanna and Jonathan were gaping at this. They had not known that Daine was a god's daughter.  
  
"Great Mother," Daine said, "the Tortall of our time, is in utter ruins. It is in Carthaki control, and all the Carthakis want is our gold and our silver. They don't care about the people, or our heritage. This future is not meant to be!"  
  
The Great Mother glared at Kel. "You knew of this."  
  
"I didn't!" Kel protested.  
  
"SILENCE!" The Goddess looked furious, and not very beautiful. Slowly, she was changing. "I did you favours, I granted you friends. What did you repay me? Havoc! Chaos! I am now considered one of the most menial goddesses- this is because of YOU!"  
  
"Goddess.."  
  
"By the time I am through with YOU, Keladry of Midelan, you will wish you'll have never been born!"  
  
"Goddess, it was not entirely Kel's fault. It was mostly mine. It was I who came up with most of the plans," Daine said truthfully.  
  
The Goddess laughed. "I cannot kill you, Daughter of Weiryn, as you are half goddess. It is Forbidden- as you know."  
  
Daine nodded.  
  
The Goddess turned back to Kel, her eyes wild. "Keladry of Midelan.."  
  
Suddenly, the Goddess' voice was cut, as if by shears. They were nowhere, in a flat, dead space where there was no sound, no light, and no up or down.  
  
Kel couldn't feel anything, but she could see Dom, Neal, Owen, Daine, Numair, Cleon, Jon and Alanna clearly- even though there was no light.  
  
"Mother Flame, Father Universe!" The Goddess' voice was surprised.  
  
Below, light blazed, all the colours of fire, stars and the moon. "Daughter, this is the 2nd time you erred for this same reason. Why must you continue being so blind?" The voice was somehow female and somehow the essence of light and heat. Kel heard it in her bones.  
  
Overhead, the blackness moved. "I know that you were temporarily drained, but you knew that chaos was reigning, why did you not drag the mortals back to their time?" This voice was male, a distillation of darkness and emptiness. "It is not only your fault, but those mortals were your responsibility. They trusted you to return them home swiftly. It was not the girl's fault that they had to do something traumatic to drag you back to the urgency of the situation. You are to return them back immediately."  
  
The Goddess sighed. "There are still ends to be tied up. 2 more days, Father Universe, Mother Flame?"  
  
"Very well," Mother Flame said firmly. "2 more days. After that, I will take away your time management power for 1000 years; you will have to ask your siblings to borrow that power. During this time, think about what you did wrong, the consequences of not acting smartly."  
  
As one, the great powers- parents of gods and all realms- spoke: "It is done."  
  
~~  
  
(Straight out of ROTG, but!)  
  
~~  
  
They were back in the palace, but time had still been frozen.  
  
The Goddess stood beside them. She placed a hand on Kel's shoulder. "I am sorry, it was not your fault."  
  
Being apologized by a Goddess- the patron of Tortall- was too overwhelming for Kel, although she had just experienced so much more. "I did do a bit to cause inconvenience." She said fairly.  
  
The Goddess just smiled. "Alanna's uncovering will be erased for these two days. But when you return to your own time, all that has happened during all this time will be erased. You will forget about it entirely."  
  
Kel nodded.  
  
The Goddess smiled for one last time, before she disappeared. "Get the most out of these to days!"  
  
~  
  
Time instantly resumed. The Duke, who had stood up, looked utterly bewildered.  
  
"What do you have to say, Duke Roger?" King Roald enquired mildly.  
  
Roger shook his head, "forgive me, your Majesty- I was slightly forgetful." His face red, he hastily retook his seat.  
  
Jon and Kel exchanged amused glances. Sorry, Kel mouthed.  
  
I forgive you, Jon replied.  
  
Kel smiled, and took a delicate bite of her fish. Everything had turned out fine- she WAS going to make the most of these two days!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up!" Kel banged a pillow against Jon's head.  
  
Jon roused, unamused. "Can't a man get his sleep?"  
  
"In this case, NO," Kel retorted. She was fully dressed. "Hurry up!"  
  
"I can't see why we're hurry!" Nevertheless, Jon dressed and did his usual morning operations, while Kel sat on the bed. "You move like a slug."  
  
Jon's voice was muffled through the toothbrush. "Whyff you insuf a hurriff?"  
  
"Because, Alanna said she was going to take us to George," Kel replied.  
  
Washing his face, Jon came out, looking neat and groomed. "Is this better, milady?"  
  
"Good enough," Kel teased.  
  
Jon wrapped is arms around her waist and kissed her. "Let's get going!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others were waiting for him. Cleon and Owen looked suitably happy to be relieved of their duties.  
  
"You know what? I don't think I ever want to see another sausage again," Owen said, thinking of his unpleasant situations.  
  
"I don't want to ever see a pair of half stitched breeches," Cleon agreed.  
  
Neal and Dom, however, were flirting with some palace ladies, who were crowded around them.  
  
"You'd think THEY'D not want to see another lady!" Owen sighed. "They got an easy job."  
  
A lady swept towards them, in a green dress that looked slightly familiar- to Cleon.  
  
"Sir!" The lady cried, "I heard that you were leaving the palace tailors. That is such a pity!"  
  
Owen nudged Cleon, "that girl is gorgeous."  
  
Cleon, blushing, bowed. "Thankyou, my lady."  
  
"Your work is so fine! My dress has been envied by all!" The lady said, smiling. "Thank you very much, Cleon."  
  
"You're welcome." Cleon said awkwardly.  
  
The lady kissed him- on the cheek. Cleon caught Kel's eye, she was trying not to laugh- and not doing very well.  
  
But she understood.  
  
Everyone needed a bit of romance in their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna rested her head on George's shoulder.  
  
"Thinkin', lass?"  
  
"Yes, about how everything has turned out fine. I think I might even MISS Kel, I wish the Goddess wouldn't erase her, though," Alanna said wistfully, "all that training- gone to a waste."  
  
"Nothin' is wasted, lass, you just have to use it to the last bit," George said, smiling a bit. "What's the pity for me, is that you'll be Jon's again."  
  
Alanna sighed. "Life's inevitable."  
  
"I wouldn't quite say that, lass. Just make use of the time we have."  
  
Alanna knew what George was really saying.  
  
She tilted her head up. Their lips met.  
  
And they kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They decided to walk.  
  
Kel made them all bring a glaive, but didn't tell them why.  
  
"Enjoy the old Tortallan landscape when you can!" Daine said cheerfully, arm in arm with Numair.  
  
However, they did stop- three times.  
  
The first was to buy offerings, the second one was to the Goddess' temple.  
  
"We'll put in a word to her for you," Daine said to the men, beckoning to Kel.  
  
The others stayed well out of the Goddess' grounds. They did not intend to be hacked into tiny pieces by fierce priestesses just to show their adoration.  
  
Daine and Kel entered the temple, placing a heart shaped offering on the foot of the statue.  
  
Kneeling down on the alter, they looked at the statue and prayed silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Afterwards, they all went in to Weiryn's temple, placing down their offerings.  
  
Daine had bought a bow and a quiver of arrows. Numair got a bouquet of flowers. Neal, Kel, Dom, Cleon and Owen placed an offering of meat.  
  
Again, they knelt on the foot of the statue and prayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a pleasant walk to the Dancing Dove.  
  
They didn't bother to buy anything- there was not much point. What they did was look and speculate how different things were.  
  
When they arrived, Solom directed them to George's rooms.  
  
Jon, Raoul and Gary arrived later.  
  
"Isn't this a merry party?" George said wryly.  
  
"I wouldn't quite call this a party," Kel said thoughtfully.  
  
"If tis ain't a party, what is?"  
  
Later in the day, there was a surprise visitor- Thom.  
  
Alanna hugged her brother enthusiastically. "Thom! What are you doing here?"  
  
Thom gave her a look. "Why, sister dearest. Wasn't it you who sent this letter?" He pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Oh, the problem's solved now." Alanna said cheerfully.  
  
"It is?"  
  
"They're going back the day after tomorrow."  
  
Thom looked enraged. "What a waste of time!"  
  
"As you are here, why not you stay, Thom?" Alanna suggested. "I know someone who might want to meet you.."  
  
Kel approached shyly. "I'm Keladry- of Midelan."  
  
"The time traveller you mentioned?" Thom said, instantly, he pelted Kel with questions.  
  
Luckily for Kel, Numair stepped in. Like attracted like. Soon, the two were talking about all the spells they knew.  
  
Daine joined in.  
  
"Well, they won't be needing us," Alanna said, laughing.  
  
"Why not we practice the glaive? Last chance to collect some bruises. Are you up for it?" Kel had a few weapons in handy.  
  
Alanna nodded.  
  
Giving each of them a glaive, they did their last practice..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna had clearly gotten over her rivalry with Kel. Kel appreciated it- it was fun knowing her mentor well.  
  
Despite the fact they would lose the knowledge after the few days, Alanna and Kel exchanged fighting techniques- it was never too late to learn.  
  
Kel taught Alanna a few techniques for wrestling. Alanna taught Kel a few tricks of strengthening her muscles and knife fighting.  
  
Before they knew it, two days had past.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^*~^~*^~*~^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~*  
  
There was no need to pack.  
  
There was no need to get ready.  
  
What there was a need for was to say farewell.  
  
Kel and Jon spent their last moments together, talking quietly. Neal and Dom had their last shower of adoring female attention.  
  
Owen tried to flirt with the pretty serving girl- but she had still not forgotten his little (cough) sausage incident.  
  
He had tried to explain about his love of dogs, but she had just pushed past and looked at him as if he had a mental health problem.  
  
Numair had broken off from Duke Roger.  
  
"Mithros, Shakith! That man is crazy," he had grumbled.  
  
"Didn't you read your history books, Master Numair?" Teased Daine.  
  
They had not needed to say farewell to anything- apart from the animals- Numair had not lost anything, and Daine hadn't made any serious attachment.  
  
They still had each other- for that, Kel envied them greatly.  
  
"You know, I think I love you," Jon said seriously.  
  
Kel laughed. "Don't even think about it. I think we weren't destined together- that's why we were put in different times. Besides, I think you're more in love with my face than me. I don't look like that, really- it was the Goddess' plan to disguise me."  
  
"I wouldn't care if you broke out in welts," Jon murmured against her long hair.  
  
Kel gave him a look that seriously doubted it.  
  
"Do you remember that conversation that we first had- it was the first time I realised I loved you," Jon said.  
  
Kel suddenly realised what she had said. "I said. there was a difference between lust and love- and that lust wasn't necessarily love, although it may have felt like it." Suddenly, she had remembered the most important thing she had said. "I also said. I don't quite remember it clearly now- that friends could- do it."  
  
"And still remain friends." Jon said thoughtfully. "So, are we friends, Keladry?"  
  
"You bet we are!"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Jon?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Friends last forever, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll always be friends with you- although we won't realize it. I don't think your future self liked me much. You agreed with Stump- Wyldon to make me have a probationary year."  
  
"I think I may have had my reasons."  
  
"I hope you did."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna and Jon walked with them to the Goddess' temple.  
  
Somehow, all the guards had disappeared.  
  
They went inside.  
  
The alter was surrounded by a blue light. Something compelled them to stand in the haze.  
  
It's the key to the future. A voice clearly said.  
  
Alanna hugged Kel. "I'll always try to help you- I promise."  
  
Kel smiled, and turned to Jonathan.  
  
Jon and Kel hugged one last time. Kel rested her head against his chest. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too- can you promise me something, Kel?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Never forget me- even if you don't think of me as your lover- think of me as a friend. Remember me, Keladry."  
  
Kel nodded.  
  
They kissed to seal the promise.  
  
"Are you done?" Cleon demanded.  
  
Kel touched Jon's cheek, and then stepped away.  
  
Daine, Numair, Owen, Dom, Neal, Cleon and Kel walked into the blue haze. Instantly, something moved.  
  
Its time to go home, the not voice said sadly.  
  
Kel met Jon's eyes one last time, before she vanished with her friends back to their own time.  
  
"I'll miss her." Alanna said, breaking the silence.  
  
Jon sighed. "I'll miss her even more."  
  
Alanna touched his arm. "Let's go."  
  
He obeyed.  
  
Some things were inevitable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-) (-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-) (-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-) (-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-) (-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-) (-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-) (-_-)(-_-)(-_-) (-_-)(-_-) (-_-)  
  
Epilogue ~_~  
  
The Chamber door swung open. She could see Raoul, her parents, Jump and the sparrows. They waited for her.  
  
A force urged Kel forward. She walked out of the Chamber of the Ordeal.  
  
~  
  
The king struck each of Kel's shoulders with the flat of his sword, hard enough to bruise, then gently tapped her crown. "You are dubbed Lady Knight, Keladry of Midelan," he announced solemnly as his court watched. "Remember you vows and service to this Crown. Remember your promise of chivalry."  
  
Kel stood up, smiling shakily. It was the start of a new part of her life. She'd never forget this moment. I'll remember, she thought, as she headed to her friends. She never forgot important things- her loyalty was perhaps one of the utmost important.  
  
Well- maybe she did forget- sometimes. There was always a feeling in her heart that told her she forgot something- or someone, important.  
  
A frown flickered across her face- mirrored by 7 other people in the Court.  
  
As quickly as it came- it vanished.  
  
The Gods' were too good at their spells...  
  
~*~*~*~**~**~***~***~***~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(+_+) (+_+)(+_+) (+_+)(+_+)(+_+) (+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+) (+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+) (+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+) (+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)  
  
THIS CHAPTER HAS ENDED...  
  
AS HAS THIS STORY...  
  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!  
  
(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~) (^_~)  
  
Weird ending! Weird ending! (I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
The author's notes (in a very weird play) is in the next chapter. Very touching. YOU HAVE TO READ IT! 


	21. AN plus segments I deleted

THE AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~~~!!!!!  
  
(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~)(^_~)(^_~) (^_~)(^_~) (^_~)  
  
Oh GOD. I actually finished this story!  
  
Firstly, to the people who corrected me for everything..  
  
Lady of the Lilacs- The horrible Mindelan thingie. (bangs head on table) I can't go back to correct it now, but. the spelling is probably glued in my mind.  
  
Keita- A brutally honest reviewer! Thank you, thank you (has my writing style changed?) its because of great reviewers like you, that makes a story better.  
  
Read 24/7 and more- Kennan, Masbolle. I didn't use it, but thanks anyway! (^_~)  
  
6-a opal- I hate my spell checker, but I'll take your advice for the future.. And most of the glaive scenes in the later chapter had been taken directly from the book. Lady of the Lilacs, Keita, Read 24/7 and more, 6-a opal  
  
MagixPawn- Your reviews were some that got me up and going. I should have read what you reviewed before I continued writing.. But I was too busy.. Thanks! I really valued your info and reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To the Neal/ Dom lovers: Lady Wild Rose, Drunken Little Monkey, white lily, zella, lara (I took your advice)  
  
Just a tiny little segment about Neal and Dom charming all the ladies in King Roald's court  
  
~! ~!  
  
Don't You Just Love Attention?  
  
~! ~!  
  
After straightening their tunics and combing through their hair, Neal and Dom marched over to the dining hall, ready for anything.  
  
"Now, remember," Daine had warned them, "you are to charm and flirt- nothing more than that."  
  
"Send them panting, in other words," Dom corrected. "I think I'll like this job!"  
  
~  
  
Dom struck for the pretty ones, as did Neal.  
  
"Lady Elaine! Don't you look charming today?" Dom would ask, "the colour of your dress matches you exactly. Tell me- do you use magic? Surely, there is no other way."  
  
Lady Elaine would laugh, blush, and give Dom a little shove. "As charming as ALWAYS, Sir Domitan." She purred.  
  
Neal, however, had small success at first. He couldn't keep from being sarcastic. True, he tried Dom's approach, but every time, the lady would give him an annoyed look, and inch away slowly.  
  
Later, he found his own style of it. Flattering, flirting- put together with a flourishing bow.  
  
"Demoiselle- do you know how beautiful you look tonight?" He would ask, with a soulful look.  
  
Instant captivation.  
  
"Just don't write any poetry, Neal," Kel advised.  
  
Neal took poetry of books, reciting them to perfection.  
  
"This is the life," Dom sighed to Kel. "Pretty girls fawning all over us- can it get better than this?"  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "No, Dom. It can't."  
  
One night, after Neal was bombarded with pretty, scented, scalloped pink papers, he was practically over the moon.  
  
"I'm in demand! I love it!" He crowed.  
  
Kel just sighed. "Please, Neal. Don't read that stuff near me."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"You wish."  
  
Pretty soon, Neal and Dom got tired of their 'fan mail'. But of course- boys are boys. They never would get tired of the 'pretty girls'!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The thought of K/J did freak me out more than I thought it would. In the beginning, I thought it would be a sort of DIFFERENT pairing. I mean, Daine and Jon had been put together before, so why not Kel and Jon, as Roald and Kel were definitely not an ideal couple (I don't know, but I LIKE Shinko!)  
  
I guess it turned out OK in the end. in the first couple of chapters, I always got reviews speculating on the weird pairing! Anyhow.  
  
I don't know. I'm a Kel/Dom fan. (I don't read fanfics on them, though) ~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For the people who love Jon, hates George, or loves George and hates Jon, this was a part I wanted to put in, but kept on taking out 'cause it was a bit off.  
  
Thanks to: Forget-me-not, Vilranda, Lady of the Lilacs, Ti-Ti.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fight (I even named these segments. Sigh)  
  
~! ~!  
  
It had been a long time since Jon had visited Dancing Dove.  
  
It was a spur of the moment thing.  
  
Outside the Dancing Dove, Jon tied Darkness to the pole and entered the building.  
  
Inside, the thieves were celebrating about a thing or the other. At the sight of him, Lightfingers stood up, swaying a bit. "Johnny! What bring you 'ere?"  
  
"Business, no ale tonight, 'Fingers," Jon said quickly.  
  
"You an' young Alan. Never drinkin' a drop. Sombre as a block of wood," 'Fingers shook his head before staggering away.  
  
Approaching George's 'throne', Jon tapped the thief on the shoulder.  
  
George turned around. "Jon! What brings you here?"  
  
Jon shrugged.  
  
"We need to talk, you and I," George said, with the strangest expression in his eyes.  
  
Leading Jon to his chambers, George politely opened the door and let Jon enter first.  
  
Inside, however, George was anything but polite.  
  
"Do you realise what you've been doing?" He bellowed.  
  
Jon looked surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you been lookin' into Alanna lately, or too busy carin' for that Shang who doesn't have a thing for you?" George said coldly.  
  
Scowling, the Prince turned on George. "Don't be ridiculous," he began.  
  
"No, Jon. It is YOU whose bein' foolish here," George said, "Just because that Shang has a prettier face doesn't mean that Alanna's worthless!"  
  
"I said nothing of that sort!" Jon said.  
  
"Don't you even know 'bout Alanna anymore? Or is it just Keladry? Do you know that the lass comes runnin' to me practically every two days, tryin' to fight back tears about your ignoring of her?"  
  
"Alanna should just talk to me then!" Jon fired back. "Since when did we invite YOU to comment?"  
  
"Tis is where you go WRONG, Highness," George said, his voice icy, "Alanna doesn't talk to you because you don't give her th' chance to now."  
  
"What goes on between Alanna and I is ABSOLUTELY none of your business!" Jon shouted.  
  
"It is if she gets hurt," George retorted.  
  
Suddenly understanding what George was really saying, Jon's temper fired up. "Tell Alanna to go to you then! Tell her that I'm with Kel! She can go snivelling back to you!"  
  
Flinging open the door, Jon bumped straight into a person with violet eyes that brimmed with tears.  
  
"Alanna-" Jon began.  
  
"Lass, listen-"  
  
Alanna turned striding off to the entrance.  
  
"Now look what you've done," George muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh well. Enough of these segment things.  
  
Just for the people that I need to thank..  
  
+Angel of the Storms+  
  
-demented-dreamer-  
  
^White Wolf^  
  
#Rhapsody07#  
  
Lady Atalanta  
  
jazy716  
  
$Nikita, Lady of the Rogue$ %Lady Marie% )BabyGirlKatie14( & hannirose & "horselover" }Skysong{ |White Phoenix Erialis| ~Hazel Eyed Witch 87~ * Gemini*Star *  
  
(the following are signed reviews, if any are omitted, it was unintentional)  
  
Thanks 2 all! My fic would be nowhere if it wasn't for you guys!!! :)  
  
Also, thanks also to: *sunstorm/ *Lady Mage Dragoness/ Stuffed Dodo/ *Nat/ Wat../ *hihi/ *1234/ Valencia22/ lisini/ ShangRose/ von/ Wildmage/ kittydat_weirdo/ Twinkie_bar_ummmmm/ little_fire_cracker_goes_BOOM/ Rae, Sho, cuddly fluff lover/ Tammy_Fan/ mel/ Tammy4fan/  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This is the serious stuff. The real authors notes bit.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, I've finally finished writing the fic!  
  
I admit that this story lost some of its spark in the end, due to brain block and too much Harry Potter fluff, It went up, down, down, up, up, down. The last chapter was down.  
  
Well, I've learnt a lot out of this fic. It's the first fanfic I've finished! Not to mention the first piece of writing I've finished.  
  
Most of the fics end up in 'the trashcan'.  
  
This will probably be one of the exceptions. I won't delete this even after I've finished it! Promise!  
  
This isn't the best fanfic in the world, it isn't the worst either. (I think I won that one with the first fan fic I wrote.. Ugh! Not even mentioning it! It had something to do about Alanna going into Australia..Needless to say, no one reviewed it)  
  
I hope you guys all enjoyed reading this, cause I LOVED writing it! And reading the reviews as well!!!!!  
  
Anyone is welcome to use the plot of Kel-going-back-in-time. You'll probably end up doing a better job than me! Also, I PROMISE I'll read any kel-back-to-time fanfics..  
  
One thing for sure, K/J romance will probably never be a rocking success. It was a pretty weird idea, though it couldn't have come through without all the reviews supporting me :)  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading 'Fallen'  
  
You guys rock!  
  
Wev :) :)  
  
(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)( ^_^)  
  
(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_- )(-_-)(-_-)  
  
(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)( ._.)(._.)  
  
(~._.~)(~._.~)(~._.~)(~._.~)(~._.~)(~._.~)(~._.~)(~._.~)(~._.~)  
  
THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE END OF "FALLEN"  
  
Oh well, lets just do that one last time!  
  
~THE END~  
  
If you liked Fallen- you would probably like 'Love is Blind' my newest fanfic. (I couldn't resist adding this in.) It's about Alanna. What will happen if Alanna was found to be a girl after the defeat of the Ysandir, but she was allowed to continue on training to be a lady knight? 


End file.
